Top Dogs
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Hey everyone! Kuro here with another addition to Chapter 20 of the "Chipmunk Sex Collection"! After his little encounter with the Miller sisters, Simon's hatched up a plan to return Brittany the favor! What can he have in store for the Chipette, and just who will end up having a howling good time? Co-written with Winddragon Eternal.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **Well helloooo there my beloved fans! I know it's been some time since I've posted, but believe me when I say that that wait is about to be well waited! This here is the first chapter of a little project I have going, co-written with my amazingly talented friend, Winddragon Eternal! We've gone over this story for months, and now, you get to see the result of what we've been up to! So, without further delay, READ ON!**_

* * *

 **Top Dogs**

"Alvin, get in here, quick! We're not starting without you!"

The red-clad chipmunk rolled his eyes, not used to being given orders by his brother, as he stepped into the bedroom. "Si, I heard you the first time. Wha-"

His words hung in midair as he took in what he saw. Both Simon and Theodore were sitting on the former's bed, wearing nothing but their undies – Alvin could even see a slight bulge resting in between Theo's green boxers. Next to Simon there lay a huge box of paints, some brushes, and a book spread open in the middle.

"There you are. Theo's already decided what he wants to be. I picked out the perfect design for you," said Simon, pointing to a page. "Now strip. We'll start with you first."

Alvin walked over and glanced at the picture in Simon's book. "I thought you said your art project with Brittany was over?"

"It is… But, remember I told you about the fun she and her sisters gave me? I thought it would be nice to return the favor, you know? And… maybe we brothers could share…" Simon looked at Alvin and Theo.

Alvin gave him a rather skeptic look. "I don't see why I should say yes," he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. As far as he was concerned, Simon was lucky that Brittany offered herself to him. And how the heck did he manage to get Theodore in on this?

Sighing, Simon climbed off of the bed and pulled Alvin off to the side, speaking with a hushed voice. "Look, if you go through with this, I'll... I'll do your chores for the rest of the month," he said, knowing Alvin was a sucker for a good offer. However, Alvin seemed unconvinced. He looked at Simon right in the eyes. "That's it?"

"Fine. How about I do your chores, plus... You get three favors. Anything you want."

Alvin still seemed unimpressed, but he shrugged his shoulders. "You're not gonna give up until I say okay, huh Si?" he asked, resulting in a nod from his younger brother.

Alvin let out a sigh, taking off his shirt. "Okay, mister. You got a deal. But I call dibs on Brittany!"

"I think we can all agree on that," Simon smiled as he helped Alvin out of his pants…

* * *

Brittany walked up the stairs leading to the boys' bedroom. She was carrying a jar of peanut butter, as requested over the phone. She also didn't wear much clothing, only a simple pink v-neck tee, accompanied by a magenta skirt and stockings.

Why is Simon asking me over on a Saturday? And what's with the peanut butter?

As she approached the door, she could hear a series of faint, yet excited voices whispering from behind.

"Alvin? Boys? Is that you? Ready or not, here I come!"

Brittany gripped the doorknob and pushed it open.

The very first thing she saw was the boys, all naked and sitting on Simon's bed. The next thing she realized, was that they were covered up in paint – and they looked like dogs.

Alvin, still wearing his red cap, was a golden-brown German Shepherd, ears and tail included. Simon, sitting next to him, was painted like a Dalmatian, completely white with the random black spots all over. And Theodore was a coffee-brown beagle, still trying to get his floppy ears to stay in place.

Brittany's mouth fell open. "S-Simon? What the heck is going on?" It was almost impossible to look away from the three painted boys, who looked just as adorable as they were hot.

Simon climbed off the bed, walking boldly over to Brittany, not trying to cover his crotch for once. He took hold of her hand, gesturing her to go to the bed. "You can think of this as... Payment for a payment." he says, climbing back onto the bed, making enough room for Brittany to fit.

Brittany, still surprised, was slow to climb on. "Y-You really didn't have to..." she muttered. It didn't take a genius to know what Simon's "payment" was, and frankly, Brittany wasn't sure she could take that much.

"I gotta say, you look really good... All three of you… But is it necessary?" Brittany said, her cheeks burning with an embarrassed, yet somewhat excited blush.

Simon, noticing this, simply patted her back. "Oh yes. We're just gonna have fun, Britt. Here." The Dalmatian munk reached for a bag on the bed, holding out three collars and three leashes – each one correspondent with the boys' signature colors. "Put these on for us?"

A playful grin crossed Brittany's lips. "Wow… You're really into this, aren't you?"

"Trust us," said Alvin. "It'll be worth your time."

They sat up, smiling as Brittany took turns putting each collar onto the boys, clicking them into place and hooking the leashes around their necks. "And the peanut butter?" she asked.

"We're dogs, Brittany. You know what to do," Simon replied.

The chipette nodded her head slowly. "Alright... But you three gotta leave out," she said, pointing to the door.

* * *

When the boys came back to the room, Brittany was already naked and covered in peanut butter – from her face, neck, breasts, her belly and crotch. The chipette was just finishing up, smearing the remainder of the jar's contents in between her thighs.

Grinning, Simon let out a bark, alerting her of their presence. Brittany jumped in surprise, turning to see them. All three boys got down on all fours and barked happily, their tongues hanging out as they crawled over to rub against Brittany's thighs. She gave them each a pat on the head, ruffling their hair as well.

"Wow... She looks good enough to eat~" Theodore commented, licking his lips. The pudgy munk moved forward first, trailing his tongue on Brittany's cheek, clearing away the peanut butter as he did so, making Brittany shiver a little from the feeling. "G-Glad you like it, Theo..." she said, letting him clean up her cheek.

Next came Alvin, who immediately began licking up and down Brittany's thigh, looking up at her with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. He gently pressed his teeth to her thigh, licking the spot clean.

While Brittany moaned, Simon stood on his knees to occupy her chest area, running his tongue along her cleavage, making sure to not miss a single speck of peanut butter. It didn't take long for him to latch onto her nipple, suckling on the little nub and kneading the other in his paw.

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

First things first, I wasn't expecting any of this, but I sure as heck am glad it's happening! I didn't think Simon would try paying me back, especially like this...

Those three horndogs didn't seem close to stopping neither. Theodore had moved down to my belly, licking away at the peanut butter nonstop. Jeez, he was even drooling as he cleaned me! Hell, he made me squirm a lot just from that... I couldn't help moaning out loud! I curled my toes into the blankets, biting my lip. I could feel myself trembling already... God, their tongues make me feel hot...

I groaned lowly, grabbing hold of Theodore's leash and tugging it a little. Immediately, he moved from my stomach and occupied himself with my other nipple, sucking on it nice and hard while he licked it. I arched my back, closing my eyes tight as I grabbed held on to their heads, keeping them in place and gripping their hair tightly.

And right when I thought this wouldn't get better, Alvin decided to move up as well, pressing his tongue up against my pussy, not stalling a bit as he licked away at my slit. I knew he had that sneaky grin on his face. I felt his paws rest on my crotch, slowly spreading my flower open more, licking at the tender pinkness within. I bit my lip, letting out a little whine as he did so.

"D-Don't stop, guys..." I begged, panting a little as I closed my eyes. I could feel a little trickle of drool trailing from my mouth. Simon and Theodore licked all over my chest and I groaned out loud, bucking my hips towards Alvin's tongue, my back arching up.

Damn, all of this pleasure is going to my head... I'm not gonna last for long with these three!

 ** _*Alvin's POV*_**

Heh. I knew it was a good idea to join in. Peanut butter, plus Brittany's sweet cunt? Not to mention the chance to make her really squirm~. I pressed my paws down on her thighs, making sure she didn't move while I went to town with her slit, pushing my tongue in niiiice and deep before dragging it out slowly, forcing Brittany to moan out my name.

I wanted to look up at her, but I knew I'd just see Simon and Theo's butts, what with the way they were crouching on top of Brittany. Then again... They do have nice butts. I peeked up just a bit and gave each butt a sniff, blushing as I watched them work on Brittany's tits, kissing and licking all over them. Strangely enough, they smelled... Nice. Not as bad as one would think. It's like... a clean scent mixed in with a hint of musk... Odd, yet satisfying...

Oh, they're sooo lucky that this kind of stuff turns me on. Britt was definitely my girl, but I didn't mind sharing. I pulled away from her pussy, now licking away at her other thigh. I did a quick job with cleaning her there, then I moved up, nudging Simon and Theo. "I think she's clean enough. Let's get to the fun part already~!" I said.

That seemed to do the trick. "Oh, but remember what I said before?" I had already pinned Brittany down and pressing my hardened cock up against her cootch. "And Si? I'll take one of those favors now." I said with a grin. "I'm calling dibs on her first. Then you two can have your fun."

Simon was about to protest, but he quickly closed his mouth after I let out a growl, pouting as he nodded his head, moving away with Theo, whimpering, following close behind him, both sitting at the foot of the bed as I, their alpha, took charge of our new plaything. All according to our plan. I'm the pack leader. And no one says no to the alpha~

I grinned at Brittany, noticing the slight glint of worry in her eyes. I'd get rid of it as well as make her beg for more~ I stared right into her eyes, then pressed my lips to her neck, kissing up the spot while I pressed my cock to her cunt, watching as she tensed up almost all the way. "I'm gonna make you scream~" I promised, gripping her hips tightly.

She gasped, wrapping her arms around my neck as I started to push myself into her, going teasingly slow. God, was she tight... I couldn't help bucking my hips a little. She felt hot and soaked, just perfect for me. It was like she was sucking me in, and I was just letting her! It's good to be the alpha dog~

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Alvin adjusted their position a little, now setting Brittany in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands resting on her butt. "You ready?" he asked, flashing her a sly grin. Of course, not waiting for an answer, he thrust himself all the way into her, going straight to the hilt and causing a loud moan to escape the both of them. Brittany arched her back, gently squeezing Alvin in her hold, which made his face go right in between her tits. Not that that was a problem. "G-Grrrf~" He groaned, groping her ass as he started bouncing her on his shaft, sticking his tongue out to lick along her cleavage, anything to get her to moan.

His efforts were rewarded, as Brittany immediately began letting out loud, pleasure saturated moans, her grip getting a little tighter as pleasure coursed through her body. She trembled in his hold, completely lost in the bliss already, breasts bouncing against his face as she rode his cock.

Brittany's nails dug into Alvin's back, her mouth open in a gape of pleasure while she bounced with intense vigor, lowering her head to lock her gaze with Alvin's. "D-Do me harder... Gimme it all!" She said, grabbing hold of his leash, giving it a good tug to get the message across, not that it made a difference, as Alvin's response was as could be expected.

He pushed her down, then rolled her onto her hands and knees, planting his paws down at her sides, letting out a bark as he rutted her faster, the motion making his tail swish side to side nonstop. He didn't care about the sudden change of position, as his mind was abuzz with simply reaming Brittany until she passed out, or until he had his fun. "R-Ruff..." he barked, wrapping his arms around her waist, precum leaking out into her as his shaft began pulsing against Brittany's tight cunt, digging his claws into the bed below as he arched his back, eyes shut tight.

 _ ***Alvin's POV***_

I let out a short bark, gritting my teeth as I had my way with Brittany's cunt, lost in her loud, desperate moans for me to keep going. Heh, like I'd ever stop! I panted heavily, letting out growls and barks of bliss, adjusting myself so I was going balls deep with each thrust, moving my paws up to her chest, grabbing and tugging at Brittany's nipples, making her scream out my name as I played with her.

"Woof!" I barked, glancing behind myself, making sure Simon and Theodore were watching us. Sure enough, they were, but not a whole lot. They were playing with each other's shafts, both leaking their pre out freely. God, I couldn't help blushing while I watched... I have some hot brothers, okay? I let out a little "arf!", then turned my attention back to Brittany, leaning forward and gently biting on her neck. God, the way she moaned after that~ It's the cutest thing ever!

"D-Dammit... C'mon, you little pup, you can do me harder than that!" Brittany grunted, wiggling her ass against my hips, trying to work herself into each of my thrusts. She must have been close, cuz she was getting tighter and wetter by the second! God, if this keeps up, I'll be blowing my load before her... And the teasing wasn't helping either.

Brittany tugged at my leash, making me bow my head. I growled in her ear, biting it lightly as I pulled on her teats, tweaking them slightly while I kept on pounding her, panting through my nose. The whole room seemed to melt away, my only focus being on Brittany and how hard I could make her cum. I felt more tugs on my leash and growled, tugging my head back a bit, groaning as I squeezed and kneaded at her tits more, driving my cock in as deep as I could, starting to tense up a little. Damn, I can feel the veins in my cock pulsing...

"A-Ahwooo..." I howled weakly, trying to hold back my cum. I could just feel it building up, trying to force itself right on out before I was ready... and it sure as heck was gonna do that. I groaned, biting Brittany's neck again, this time enough to leave behind a mark. "A-Alvin, don't!" She complained, but I ignored her, rasping my tongue over the spot while I kissed it. She was gonna be marked by all three of us anyway, so she might as well get used to it. I went back to kissing on her neck, gently kissing and licking at my mark, panting heavily through my nose, feeling the familiar buildup of my cum. Damn, I'm definitely not gonna last...!

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

"I-I'm gonna... Gaaah!" Alvin arched his back, letting out another howl as he suddenly blew his load, going in balls deep to make sure every last drop of his cum stayed inside of me, not giving me a whole lot of warning as he hooked his arms tightly around my waist, squeezing my body to his while he pumped out his cum, letting out a soft bark every now and then, panting heavily through his mouth, making my skin tingle. Ooooh my God, was it hot! Not to mention it felt so slick and smooth against my walls... My body couldn't handle that sudden rush of heat and I ended up cumming right after Alvin, and it felt like crashing into a ton of bricks.

I dug my nails into the blanket, arched my back, and copied Alvin's howl, albeit quieter, thrusting my hips forward weakly as I hit my climax, my cunt clenching and releasing Alvin's cock with a sporadic rhythm, warm and sticky cum splattering against his crotch. Damn... Did it feel good...

He held on to me tightly, stubbornly refusing to let me go until he was all done. Once he was, he was slow to pull out, which made me feel all empty. I collapsed on the bed, my butt still sticking up in the air. Not long after, I ended up squeaking, looking back at Alvin. That horndog had started licking at the cum leaking out of me! Dammit, he just wanted to make me beg or something... I reached back to him and took his cap, placing it on my head. "Jeez, Alvie... You boys really know how to treat a girl..." I say.

"Oh, you know we aren't done." Alvin said, flashing that mischievous grin of his. He turned away from me, then crawled on over to Theodore, nudging that cute, pudgy beagle softly. "It's your turn, Teddy~" he said.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Heh, well, I don't think it's a surprise what's coming up next! Leave a review, you guys! And peek over at Winddragon's profile as well(he's got some amazing stories there!) Love you all!_**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

 **Hey there guys! Hope I wasn't keeping you all too long with this chapter, but here it is! :D All ready for your reading eyes, so, READ ON!**

* * *

As Alvin was having his fun with Brittany, Theodore the beagle and Simon the Dalmatian had retreated to a corner of the room. Both of them had their backs leaned against the wall.

"Alvin's being such a meanie," Theodore pouted, trying to adjust the length of his leash. Next to him, Simon helped to loosen Theo's collar a little so he wouldn't choke.

"Well, you mustn't blame him now," the Dalmatian munk reassured him, giving Theo a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "After all, we did promise to give Alvin dibs first, remember?"

"Yeah… but he didn't have to growl at us. It was scary!" They watched as Alvin had Brittany pinned down on the bed, going at it doggy style while both munks were howling with bliss, thrusting faster with each second.

Simon chuckled. "You know Alvin. He always likes to get into character. In fact, you should give it a try too, Theo."

"Me?" Theodore tilted his head to one side, looking more like a lost puppy now.

The Dalmatian munk nodded. "Mm-hmm." He always had a softer spot for his younger brother, and it was easier to communicate with sweet, gentle Theo rather than headstrong Alvin. "Lie on your back, okay? I'll play with you for a while."

"Sure!" Rolling onto his back, Theodore dangled his paws in the air, his tongue lolling out as he panted happily, waiting for Simon.

He was rewarded with Simon's paws running friskily all over his tummy, as the Dalmatian munk gave his brother a belly rub. "Who's my good boy, hmm? Who's a good Beagle?"

"Raf!" Theo barked. He even scratched his ears with his own paws, getting into character like Simon suggested.

"Now, open wide. I'm going to do a little dental exam, okay?"

The Beagle nodded as he opened his mouth. Simon leaned his head forward, carefully inspecting his brother's maw. "Hmm… Good, good. Nice strong teeth there… Very nice. Good boy. Now stick your tongue out."

As Theo stuck his tongue out, Simon laid a finger on it and caressed its moist flesh softly. A shudder went through Theo, and he was sighing as he felt his brother's loving touch, soft and warm on his tongue. The beagle munk licked Simon's fingers, bathing each digit with his own drool.

"Hehe… Silly boy. Come here." Before Theo could say anything, Simon had already pulled his brother into a kiss, locking tongues and making out.

 _ ***Theo's POV***_

I like it when Simon kisses me; I can always taste the fresh spearmint on his breath… Even after eating the peanut butter, his breath still smells good. That's how much he cares when he's kissing. I sucked gently on his tongue, tasting it as he tasted mine.

"Arrfff… Mmm… Theo… Good boy…" Simon pulled back a little to catch his breath, and I did the same.

Then he got down on his hands and knees and turned around, shaking his butt in front of me. He looked cute! I could already feel my length getting bigger again.

"Come on, Theo. You know you want it," Simon growled playfully, lowering himself as he lifted his rump higher. Gosh, I ended up blushing. Simon has a _really_ nice butt. Definitely not big like mine, but not too small either.

I didn't wait up, getting on my knees and grabbing hold of Simon's rear, nudging his tail aside and spreading apart his cheeks enough to see his hole. I squirmed and moved forward, sniffing at his butt a few times, groaning as I curled my toes against the bed. He smelled... clean. With a hint of musk, of course but I didn't really mind it.

He wiggled his butt again, shaking me from my thoughts. I gripped his bum a little tighter, then poked my tongue inside, wiggling it. Gosh, did Simon moan~ I don't think I've ever heard him sound so pleased before!

My paws held on to his hips, making sure he couldn't move too much while I pushed my tongue in deeper, letting my spit go into his rump as I poked at his walls. Simon just kept moaning, and I loved every sound he made.

I squeaked as he moved his butt closer to me, pushing me more until I was pinned under him. "Whatcha doin', Si?" I asked, pulling my tongue out to look at him.

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

Simon grinned, returning Theodore's gaze. "Relax. You'll love this." He said. He ducked his head in between Theo's legs, planting his paws down on his hips. "Just keep licking." He ordered, adjusting himself so his rear was still presented to Theodore's mouth.

Not waiting on his little brother, Simon started to lick along his shaft, making the pudgy beagle squeak and buck his hips, letting out his own moan as his toes curl against the bed tighter. Simon quickly planted his paws on top of Theodore's thighs, making sure the pudgy beagle munk didn't squirm too much while he suckled on his length.

It definitely didn't take long for Theo to get rock hard and throbbing. He even leaked with a little bit of precum, which Simon licked away. Theo's steady moans, muffled by Si's butt, constantly rang out.

Theo couldn't help tightening his hold on Simon's rear, only able to lick his inner hole harder as pleasure surged strongly through his body. He'd only done this a couple times before, but it felt amazing nonetheless. Oh, he could just get lost in pleasing Simon's hole...

Suddenly, his attention was drawn to a poke to his side. Alvin had crawled over, a pleased expression on his face. "It's your turn, Teddy." he said simply.

How long had he been playing with Simon?

 _ ***Theo's POV***_

I glanced over at Simon. He didn't say anything; just gestured for me to go on. Guess it really was my turn...

Brittany, still down on all fours, looked me in the eyes as I got behind her. She gripped my leash tightly, tugging me closer to her. "Try to last longer than him, okay?" She said, loud enough for Alvin to hear. Even after all of that, they still go at each other...

"Yes, Brittany." I said obediently, crouching down. Jeez, Alvin really did fill her... I wrinkled my nose a little, giving her full slit a quick sniff before licking it slowly, tasting both her and Alvin at the same time.

It was a very weird taste, but I kept licking. Brittany moaned out my name and tugged at my leash harder. She kept tugging it until my muzzle was pressing against her slit and then some. I didn't mind. I put my paws on her butt and pushed my tongue into her as much as I could, licking up as much of the mixed cum I could reach.

She started moaning almost immediately, and gosh did she sound pretty. Brittany's moans were soft and steady, ringing out with each little lick I gave. Her taste was strong, sweet and smooth. I couldn't help myself when I poked my tongue against her walls, like I did with Simon. I reached down to rub my cock, keeping it stiff and leaking as I kept rubbing my tongue against Brittany's walls, my other paw softly stroking her thigh.

Just getting her to moan was reward enough. That meant I was doing everything right~ I pulled her a little closer, prodding my tongue into whatever remained of their mix. Before I knew it, it was all gone, but I kept licking along her walls, now just enjoying her juice that trickled on out.

"You're doing very good, Theodore~" She said. I knew my cheeks were red after that. I gave her rear a quick squeeze, then pulled back. "All clean, Brittany." I said.

She looked back at me, then smiled softly, giving my leash a good tug, making me move on top of her. "Now make it a mess again." She ordered, stroking my blushing, painted cheek softly with her thumb before kissing me on the lips. She didn't have to ask twice.

Gulping, I nodded, resting my paws on her shoulders. She looked so nice in the dim light... So inviting... "Here goes..." I say, lining myself up with her opening, grunting as I push myself inside quickly.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Brittany moaned out loud as she was penetrated, tightening her hold on Theodore's leash as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging tightly to the chubby beagle as he started thrusting his hips, making her body rock back and forth in sync with his. She arched her back a bit, trying to press herself even closer to Theodore.

"H-Harder..." She moaned, curling her toes as she rested her head on his shoulder and panting against his painted fur, relishing in his moans as they rang out. She squeezed him softly, pressing her cheek to his lightly as she moved her hips against his.

Theodore, more than happy to follow the order, just wrapped an arm around Brittany, supporting her body as he let out a low, weak "Arf!", his thrusting getting rougher on command. He grit his teeth tightly, sweat running down his body as he adjusted himself slightly, ramming his pulsing shaft against Brittany's clenching walls.

He let out a whine, holding Brittany tightly to his body as he continued humping her, his balls hitting against her butt a little as he rutted into her slit, refusing to let go of her. "W-Woof... It's gonna come out!" He squeaked, gripping Brittany's body tighter as he curled his toes tightly.

"E-Easy boy!" Brittany gasped, digging her nails lightly into his back as his cock hit against a sensitive spot. The request fell upon deaf ears. Theodore didn't stop, nor did he slow down. He kept pounding against that tender area, grunting and moaning in her ear as he tenses up all over, trembling as he hilts inside of her, hitting his climax. "C-Cumming!" He gasps, eyes widening before shutting tight.

Before she could get him to stop, Brittany was moaning out loud as she felt Theodore's shaft going into spasms, shooting countless spurts of his load right into her, trembling as she felt the stuff painting her walls milky white.

Once he was done, Theodore pulled out of her, collapsing on his side as he panted.

"Jeez, Theodore, I said slow down.." Brittany grumbled, looking over at him.

The beagle munk whined, looking away from her. "I-I'm sorry, Britt..."

Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's okay..." Then, an idea came to her head. "It's... Very okay, Teddy." She says, grinning as she rolls him onto his back. He was about to question the action, but she quickly fit the end of his leash in his mouth, effortlessly muffling him. "All you're gonna do is bite down on that and be a good doggy." She says, climbing on top of the chubby munk.

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

I should have known he'd pop early. Poor little Theo's probably only touched himself a few times. Oh well... I better not knock down his confidence.

"There you go Teddy... Just like that." I said, facing away from him. "Grab my ass and don't let go~" I ordered, rubbing my cunt up against his shaft again. I'll admit, he beat Alvin in both size and girth, but not by too much. Such a shame he doesn't last very long...

Before he even grabbed me, he was stiff again. I'll count it as a bonus. As soon as his paws were on my butt, I lifted myself up and quickly sat down on his cock, taking him back into my pussy. I let out a groan and started bouncing immediately. Theo's moans were almost louder than my own, even with the leash in his mouth, and it didn't help that he kept squeezing my butt.

I dug my nails into the bed, panting softly as I bounced up and down on his cock, peeking back at him.

"Heh... B-Bet it feels amazing with all of your jizz in there, huh doggy boy?" I teased, reaching back to scratch his belly. He responded with a muffled moan, which was a good enough answer for me. I placed my paws on top of his, gripping them at the wrists while I humped myself faster, clenching down tight as his cock hit against my g-spot. God, does that feel amazing~

He whimpered, desperately trying to keep his hold on me while I rode him. "Ah ah ah... Don't you dare let go." I said, holding his paws stubbornly in place.

My hips kept crashing against his, getting his thick cock to hit against my walls each time. I arched up my back, moaning out his name louder as I rode him, moving my paws from his to hold on to his thighs tightly, panting as I stirred my hips around, clenching around him again and again, more frequent now. God, was this fun~

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

Theodore bit down on his leash roughly, his front teeth leaving rather noticeable marks behind as he gripped Brittany's butt tighter, letting out a few "Arf!"s of pleasure. His entire length was starting to twitch again; a sure sign of another, stronger climax nearby.

"Don't let it out y-yet!" Brittany moaned, feeling the new pulses against her soaked walls. So close... "You cum when I tell you to..." She grunted, reaching a hand to grab hold of his balls, kneading them both lightly in her hold. That made Theodore squeal around his leash, bucking his hips a little as his load continued to build. "B-But I can't hold it!" Theo whined, biting his lip and tightening his hold on Brittany's rear.

Brittany showed little mercy, clenching her hole down again as she wiggled her hips, making Theo's cock stir around within her. "A-After me, Teddy... Now make me cum! I need it!" She moaned. Not really knowing what to do, Theodore just moved his hands, groping Brittany's breasts as he pulled her down on top of him, kissing up her neck as he continued pounding her, feeling the pressure building in his length. "G-Gonna... Cuuum..."

Not long after, Theo ended up clinging tightly to Brittany, whining and howling in her ear as he reached his second orgasm, staying hilted completely inside of Brittany's slit as he pumps out his second load. This time, the excess warmth was more than enough to push Brittany over the edge. Her grip on his balls got a little tighter as her walls clamped down again, this time holding him as her own cum began gushing out of her, causing yet another stain to form on the blankets as the mix of their results spilled out onto the sheets.

Not that they minded.

Panting heavily with the afterglow, Brittany collapsed on top of Theodore, complimenting the cute beagle quietly while he panted away, completely exhausted after the second shot. He shivered as Brittany gave his neck a kiss, blushing. "I-I did good?" he squeaked softly, tucking his paws to his chest.

"Heh. You did very, very good, Theodore." Brittany replied, scratching behind his ears softly. "You catch your breath, okay? I've got one more doggy to deal with." She says, turning her gaze to the Dalmatian munk. "Your turn, Simon."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey hey hey everyone! It's your ol' pal Kuro. :P Now, fun fact about this hear chapter. All you're about to read is, by his request, ALL written by Winddragon! He's worked pretty darn hard on it, so I know it'll be a treat for you all! Read on!**_

* * *

The German Shepherd was weary from a round of pleasing Brittany, yet his muscles were still full of vigor as he got off the bed and crawled across to the corner of the room. Simon was there, looking just as exhausted, with a trail of cum trickling from his mouth. Alvin could see that the paint covering his brother's rear was a little smudged, with paw prints all over his butt cheeks.

"Wow… Theo got you good, didn't he?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes." They both sat to catch their breath, watching Theo as he was pleasing Brittany on the bed, mounting the chipette and rutting her with every thrust he could give. "I have to say, I never expected that coming from our baby brother," said Simon.

"Hey, he's a Seville, just like us. If there's one thing we're meant to be good at, it's getting our girls."

Simon rolled his eyes, but playfully nudged his brother's shoulder. "As much as you're egocentric, Alvin, I have to admit you're right."

They smiled at each other. Alvin licked his lips.

"You know, you still owe me two more favors," said Alvin. "And I intend to use another one right now."

"Really? What would you like me to do?" Simon adjusted his collar, waiting for Alvin's next command.

The German Shepherd got up, towering over Simon as he pointed a finger. "Sit, Spike."

"Wait. Are you giving me a pet name?"

"Ah-ah. Dogs can't talk, remember? I'm telling you I'm using another favor. And I'm going to be your master. Now, sit."

Sighing, Simon – Spike now, he reminded himself – gave a quick bark, before sitting on his haunches.

"Good boy. Roll over."

As soon as the Dalmatian-chipmunk flopped onto his back, Alvin sprung into action, pinning his brother down. He grabbed hold of Simon's shaft and gave it a gentle squeeze, resulting in a moan from his brother.

"Attaboy, Spike. Now, master's gonna work on your cock." From his position, Simon could only watch as Alvin turned around, his brown painted rump raised high, blocking his view. A sharp ticklish feeling tingled all over his base as he felt his brother's teeth. It was such an intense moment, and Simon couldn't resist whimpering as he bucked his hips into Alvin's wet tongue.

 _ ***Simon's POV***_

"That's it… Take your licks like a good boy."

I wasn't going to let Alvin get the better of me. So what if he's the older brother? I didn't want to give him that pleasure of dominating me this time. But his tongue running along my base… If this how he kisses his fans after every show, it's no wonder they treat him like a rock god.

I was moaning with each stroke of his tongue, whimpering like a puppy. He must've enjoyed it, or else he wouldn't be picking up the pace right now. I could even hear him growling as he tugged on my cock like a dog with a bone. Oh wait… he's supposed to be a dog.

A couple more nips and he's going to make me shoot. And then… aahh fuck, he's taking hold of my balls and playing with them! It's too much… I can't – I can't…

"Heh, you're a eager little pup, aren't you, Spike?"

I barked, nodding even though Alvin couldn't see my face. His rump was just inches away from my nose, and I could smell his musky, wild scent as he shook it, as though teasing me with every wriggle. Even as I leaned up, I couldn't snap my teeth around that firm butt of his. That lucky son of a gun.

"Bark for master, and Spike will get a treat!"

"Arroooo…" I was already leaking, and my warmth trickled into Alvin's mouth, even spilling down onto my legs. He was lapping at me hungrily now. Maybe I can use this to my advantage…

Normal POV

Simon's member was stiff and hard, yet deliciously soft and refreshing at the same time. Every time Alvin licked it from base to tip, he was driven by his desire to swallow every last drop – it was like having ice cream on a hot summer's day.

He already knew how this was going to end: with his cock buried all the way into the Dalmatian's lovely ass, hearing the moans and howls for mercy while he filled his brother with warm, sticky jizz. Piece of cake.

Then the center of his weight shifted suddenly, and Alvin was thrown to the ground. Landing on his back, he looked up to see Simon had now rolled over on top, hovering above as he pinned the German shepherd's limbs down with his hands and legs.

"H-hey! Spike! What the heck's going on?" Alvin gasped for breath.

"That, my dear brother, is what most people would call 'the element of surprise'. And boy, do I have a surprise for you, Fido."

"Fido? Did you just–" He was stopped midway as the Dalmatian chipmunk put a finger to Alvin's lips.

"Didn't someone tell me that dogs can't speak when the alpha's in charge, Fido?"

"But that's cheating! You can't do that! I'm the alpha dog, remember? That means you do whatever I tell you."

"Not anymore," Simon chuckled. "You see, you forgot one of the most basic rules of the pack. If an alpha is challenged by another dog and loses, that other dog becomes the new alpha. And that's what I'm doing, Fido. I'm challenging you."

Before Alvin could protest any further, Simon leaned in and gave an assertive bite on his brother's neck. It was a quick, gentle nip, but his teeth were sharp enough to puncture Alvin's fur. Then he licked across his brother's neck. The German Shepherd gasped, a moan escaping his lips before he could stop himself.

"Now, am I going to have any more trouble with you, Fido?" asked Simon. He bit once more on Alvin's neck, this time sucking on his pulse lovingly.

"Arf… Arf-arrff…" Fido shook his head as he closed his eyes, slowly losing himself to Simon's continuous love-making attempts on his neck.

 _ ***Alvin's POV***_

Man, I can't believe that Simon! First he gets to have fun with Brittany on her art project. Then he calls her over for this awesome dog business and next thing I know, I'm on my back while Simon's drooling and kissing all over my neck… Oh shit, he's biting on my weak spots!

But I'm not gonna tell him that.

I could feel his thighs rubbing along mine, his cock already teasing me as he's wedging it in between my butt cheeks and trying to poke it in my hole. Geez, what a cock block! Knowing my smart, scheming brother, he must've planned all of this from the very start. I'll give him credit for that.

Right now, all I wanted was his tongue on my neck: his warm, wet, slippery tongue as it caressed along the base of my throat up to my chin. I wonder if he likes the taste of the body paint, or if he's just crazy about me for real.

"Rawwffff…" I couldn't stop myself from moaning, but damn, Simon's good! He was on me like a vampire, biting harder on my neck and sucking me dry. If this is what he does to me, I don't know how Brittany's gonna handle him later.

"Good boy… Very good, Fido. Now, does Fido want his treat?"

"Woof!" I nodded, panting with excitement.

And then, finally! He's pressing down on my groin, wedging his still wet and dripping member into my hole. Thank goodness I wasn't the only one moaning, as Simon was gasping with each second he was penetrating me deeper. "Aahhh! Oh wow… Al – I mean, Fido, you're pretty tight!"

If I had a g-spot, he was hitting it in all the right places. Simon was thrusting into me now, his hands on my chest as we both rutted and moved into each other. It's like singing a duet or dancing as a couple: you got to know when to give way and when to let your partner take the lead.

And he was certainly moving faster now, picking up the pace as he bucked faster… Gods, I wanted him to fuck me like there's no tomorrow! He went deeper, harder, plowing into me, but still giving me that loving like a real alpha does.

"Haahhh…Roww-wwooowww…" Since I'm no longer the alpha now, I can only express my pleasure by barking. By the time I was shooting jizz on Simon's tummy, he wasn't even done with his rutting. But he was getting closer, his sweat dripping from his face onto mine as he looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Alvin… Alvin I can't hold it in any longer… I'm gonna-Aahhwhoooooo!"

And then he leaned in to bite my neck again, that same tingly feeling coursing all over my body as he came into me. It was warm and sticky as it gushed all over our legs and bellies – his cum and mine.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

They lay quietly for a while; the Dalmatian on top of his submissive German Shepherd brother before gently pulling himself out. There was a soft, satisfying squelch as their legs came unstuck, revealing a sticky mess from the waist down, smudged with traces of the other's paint and cum.

"You know this isn't going to count as one of your favours, right?" said Alvin. He picked up his cap, which had fallen off during the play struggle.

"Oh, I believe that to be true, dear brother. But I think it was definitely worth the risk," Simon smiled. "And thank you for playing along with me."

"Yeah, I kinda liked it. Thanks."

They pulled into a kiss, lips pressing lovingly together as they breathed in each other's sweaty scents. It was then that Theo came padding over, a wide grin plastered all over his painted Beagle face.

"Already finished, Theo?" asked Simon.

"Yeah. Brittany says it's your turn now."

"Of course. Meanwhile, why don't you go play with Alvin? I'm sure he's anxious to please you too."

Theo nodded, already scampering off to Alvin's side, while Simon went to seal the deal.

 _ ***Simon's POV***_

I was finally going to have my turn with Brittany! It seems only fair that even though the art project was my idea, I would be the last to savour the moment.

And what a treat it was to see Brittany on the bed, already covered in layers of gloop and drool. There were traces of peanut butter still on her body, even in those hard to reach areas. It smelt warm and stale, mingled with her natural body odour –a scent, which I had to admit, got me all aroused again!

"So… Simon the Dalmatian, huh?" said Brittany. It's interesting to see how this round, I'm the one who's all painted up. "You know, seeing you boys painted as dogs… I gotta say that looks awesome. In fact, I'd love to give it a shot!"

Brittany, doing another art project with me? I wanted to ask more, but she was pointing at her sticky, peanut butter-splotched body. "Clean me up, will you? There's a good boy."

Immediately I went to work, dragging my tongue all over Brittany again. I licked whatever traces of peanut butter I could find, whether on her chest, her tummy, tits or even under the arms. As I made my way down to her thighs, my tongue tasting her curvy flesh, she was moaning for me, begging for more.

"So… Why was Alvin – oohh yessss, don't stop – why were you calling each other Spike and Fido?"

"Yes, well." I paused to lick along her clit, earning me a pleasurable series of moans to listen to, "those are our dog names we've given each other."

"I – nyyahhh… I guess you'll be thinking up a name for me as well?"

"Oh, no need to worry. I've already thought of the perfect name for you."

"And what's that?"

I love it when Brittany gives that sexy smirk, her tone playful but also sassy. I couldn't resist planting a kiss on her sweet-smelling nethers, savouring its taste on my tongue as I dragged it along and exhaled on her fine hairs.

"Why, Princess, of course."

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

This art project of Simon's… Dang, he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to go all out!

Did I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet? Before this, I got to be a tiger, sharing an intimate moment with the chipmunk who painted my body. Then I let him into my private harem, where my sisters and I became a pack of wild cats to return the favour. And right now, I'm giving myself to that same chipmunk and his equally hot brothers – all three of them in one day!

Just the thought of Simon painting me again… And right now, he's licking me from head to toe, giving me a tongue bath like never before… Fuck, I never want to take a shower again after this!

I didn't know what I wanted next: his warm, wet tongue, or him inside me right now. But he seemed to be reading my thoughts, because I heard him say "We've got to get you all nice and wet first," before I felt his lips closing in on my cooch.

I had to put a hand to my mouth and bite down to prevent the moans from escaping. Geez, how much wetter could he make me?

"Mmfff… Ohhh, Simon! I want you inside me right now! I need to come inside you, please!"

Then I felt his tongue pull away, and the sneaky grin on his face came into view as he barked, his tongue lolling out like a happy puppy's. "Let's do it."

"So, if you're the alpha now, does this mean we're doing it doggy style?" I turned around as I got on all fours, raising my butt and shaking it in front of him.

"Sort of. But I have a better idea," said Simon. As I watched, he took an extra pillow and fluffed it up before placing it directly below my waist. "Lie down on your tummy, but put your weight on this pillow."

I nodded. Sure, it was a simple request. I could do that.

Once I had laid myself on the bed, flat out and my lower half supported by the pillow, he started to mount me from the back. His cock, already erect and hard, was burying itself into my nethers, pressing into my walls and rubbing me from the inside… oh gosh, it felt so fucking good!

I didn't have to prop myself up with my arms, and his added weight on my butt just forcing himself deeper into my g-spot… I'm lost in doggy heaven. Sure, Alvin's a good lover when it comes to sex, but Simon knows how to be a gentleman.

Never before had I felt so comfortable, or as submissive as this. I wasn't the dog, but I couldn't resist letting out a howl and barking with joy as he started to thrust into me, his cock pressing deeper and just turning up all my signals. Raff!

"H-hey, slow down there, girl. We haven't even started yet," I heard Simon chuckling, his voice giving way to moans and grunts of pleasure. I was bouncing, pushing myself deeper into his cock. His hands were on my cheeks, and while I would've liked him to spank me, I know that's not his style. Instead, he just kept his paws firmly gripped, supporting me as he picked up his pace and bucked faster.

The room was starting to swim out of focus, and it felt like I was drowning. Or maybe that's because I had my face buried in the pillow. But I had to keep myself from screaming out loud – he was sooo goood!

Then I heard a different set of moans coming from the corner of the room. I turned my head, and I saw Alvin mounting Theo in the same doggy style as us, thrusting himself all the way into his little brother while both of them howled again in chorus, like a pack of wolves.

Damn, I sure as heck wasn't going to lose out to those two! "Fuck me harder, Simon!" I whined. "Let me feel you come inside meee–haahh!"

 _ ***Simon's POV***_

Yup, I'd say we had all the perfect conditions to reach our fullest peak. Her insides were lubed up, all warm and moist, which made for excellent friction against my pulsing member.

With all that pressure building up, I rutted harder, feeling Brittany's walls clamp on my rod, which was just what I needed. My cock was throbbing, and I could feel the first few spurts of pre, warming up her insides. I wanted to keep fucking, and quick! "Brittany… get ready, because I'm gonna cum!"

"Ohh… Oh Simon, you'd better not stop! Give it to me, noowww!"

I gave it my all, one last thrust before I lost control, howling with bliss as my jizz splashed all out into Brittany; a really full load that even spilled out from her cooch and down our thighs.

"Arrooooo!" She was howling in sync with me, even though she wasn't the one being painted. Once I was certain I had filled her with my load, my legs went slack, and she plopped her head on the pillow, gasping for air. "Good boy… Good boy, Spike. Who's my good boy?"

Hah! Who's top dog now, Alvin?

After I caught my wind again, I pulled out gently, before helping Brittany onto her back. She was patting her tummy, which I was certain to be full now with all three of our seeds. Whoops… I can't believe I forgot about it, but what if she gets pregnant? And with whose pups?

"Aw nuts… I can't believe it's over already." She gave me a playful pout. "And I was just starting to have fun!"

"Well… I'm sure the others don't want to call it a day just yet. Plus, we've still got to welcome a new dog into the house, you know."

"Can we really? Right now?"

I shrugged. "I'll talk to Alvin, see if I can get him and Theo to cooperate with me. Obviously we can't paint you right now. Although, I'd say you make a lovely mess." I looked at her sweaty, drool and cum-covered body, licking my lips.

"Right, got it." Saying that, Brittany rose from the bed, wobbling a little, but she got her feet on the ground quickly. Even after three consecutive rounds, she was still glowing, with that adorable chipette butt of hers bouncing side to side. "I'll see you in a bit, studs!" She winked, before closing the bathroom door behind her.

There was nothing left to do but wait. I got up, stretched myself and walked over to join my brothers, just as Alvin had finished pulling himself out of Theo, sitting upright and gasping for breath.

"So, I see you've been talking Theo into giving you a more dominant position over him, huh?"

"Me, dominant? I have no idea what you're talking about." Alvin gave me a secret wink, before helping Theo up, ruffling our little brother's head. "But Waffles here really enjoyed himself. Didn't you, Waffles ol'boy?"

"Yeah – I mean, arf!" Theo giggled, panting as he scratched his ears. Looks like he's more comfortable getting into character now. "Why's Brittany gone into the bathroom?"

"Oh yes, about that," I turned to look at Alvin. "I think I might be able to make it up to you, for the favour that didn't count. How would you like to work on a bigger art project with me?"

"Keep talking." I knew he couldn't refuse an opportunity like that.

We huddled together with our heads bent over, whispering just in case Brittany could hear us from the bathroom walls.

"Now, listen to me. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

 _ **Wowie. Just... Wowie. You guys, this took so long to write, but, me and Wind have been really going at this chapter for you. :D So, why read this, when there's all that lemony goodness to read instead? You know what to do. READ ON!**_

* * *

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

I, Brittany Miller, am the luckiest girl on the planet.

In one morning, I'd already been covered in peanut butter, drooled over and had sex with three of the greatest pop stars – one of which happens to be my boyfriend.

Right now, they were promising a whole lot more, but I needed to clean off first from their sexy romp. So now I'm in their bathroom, taking a much-needed cold shower. And I'm already feeling less sticky.

By the way, peanut butter sure is hard to clean in certain areas, especially the tight spots.

Through the pauses where I lathered up with soap, I could hear Alvin and the boys from the other side of the room. They sure sounded excited, and I could hear a lot of moving around the room. Boy, I can't wait to see what they have in store for me!

Quickly I turned off the showerhead and dried up, stepping out of the bathroom.

Once outside, I was immediately surrounded by Alvin and his brothers. I have to say, I never get tired of looking at their naked bods, especially when they're still in their dog get-ups. Simon's got a few spots painted on again, and Alvin's chest is a lot darker brown than I remember. Clearly they've had time to do a touch-up or two while I was gone.

Anyway, the three of them began to crowd around me, already carrying a new set of brushes.

Alvin was the first to speak. "So, Brittany… Simon here tells me you want to be painted just like us?"

"Duh. Now can we hurry up? You guys are making me horny already just looking at you!" It was true though; I was getting all wet again.

"Suit yourself," Alvin shrugged. But I could already see he was licking his lips. "If you're ready, we can get started."

"There's just one favour we'd like to ask of you, Brittany. A teeny tiny one," said Simon. "If you don't mind, can you close your eyes? Just keep them shut until we're done with the painting."

"Yeah!" said Theodore, looking ever the happy bouncy beagle as ever. "It's gonna be a surprise!"

These guys! They sure are spoiling me rotten! Oh well, why not?

I let the towel slip from my waist, showing off my goods to the boys once more. Heh, even they can't keep from gawking at the sight of me!

"Alright, I'm trusting you guys." I stood up as straight as I could, keeping my eyes closed.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

The hardest part, Brittany thought, wasn't being kept in total darkness, but the difficulty of keeping still as the boys began to paint her body standing up. She could have opened her eyes, but then that would have ruined the surprise. Plus, she didn't want to let the boys down.

Brittany could feel an array of the brushes tickling her skin as they brushed along her fur, leaving behind a wet, cooling sensation – it had to be the paint. In fact, the brushes felt like the boys' tongues lapping her up and down, and she couldn't help let out a couple of shudders and moans.

"Move out of the way, Si, you're blocking her tummy!" That was Alvin's voice.

"Sorry. Hey, pass me that brush, will you? It'll cover her body with more area of paint." Simon, as ever, was being meticulous with his job.

"I'm going to paint a heart here!" said Theo, and Britt felt something wet brush the curve of her butt cheek.

Dang! Who needs a team of professional make-up artists, when I've got the right munks for the job, thought Brittany.

"Keep those pretty eyes closed, Britt – I'm gonna do your face now," said Alvin.

"But I –" Immediately, the taste of paint on her tongue made Brittany gag. She could feel the ticklish brush drawing across her face, leaving behind a wet, cooling sensation on her fur. Granted, it smelt fragrant with a touch of lust in its wake. Brittany wriggled her nose, which resulted in a gentle laugh she knew too well.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she growled, yet in a playful manner.

"Aw, come on Britt. You know I love to tease." There was a dab on her nose this time. "Now hold still."

It took a couple of minutes, but judging from the "aha"s and "mm-hmm"s coming from Alvin, she guessed he was close to being done.

Then all at once, Brittany felt a wave of hair covering over her face – while her head suddenly became lighter. Someone had undone her ponytail.

"Alvin? I swear if you're trying anything funny…"

"Ssh! Relax, Britt. Trust me. You'll thank me later for it."

Keeping her eyes closed didn't even matter much anymore, what with having her face covered with her own hair. But there was a constant tugging at it as well… What were they up to? Brittany barely opened up an eye to peek, only to squeak when Theo's hand covered up her eyes.

"No peeking, remember?"

She just sighed. They were persistent, that's for sure. "I didn't know you guys knew how to do a girl's hair too." She commented, poking her tongue out at them, quickly drawing it back in when a soft pair of lips pressed on it.

And so, Brittany remained a living statue as the boys worked over her, murmuring comments about the softness, or about how much paint to use. Heck, even sweet Theo mentioned a few wayward drops of cum.

Then, suddenly, she felt some things land in her lap.

"Okay, Britt. Go put that on and check yourself out!" Alvin's voice rang.

She was brought to her feet and staggered a little, feeling the boys' gentle touches leading her back into the bathroom. Once she was there, she opened up her eyes to see the object.

A tail! It was made of a soft plush faux material, light pink and long, ending in a tuft of darker pink. Along with that, were a pair of gloves and socks, each one made up of the same fluff the tail tip was.

"I shoulda guessed…" said Brittany as her eyes traveled to her reflection. Dang, they did a number on her! All over, she was given a pinkish-white paint job, with a few darker paw prints on her hips. Even her face was done up like a dog's now, with her nose and lips painted black and some pink highlights to match her whole body. She turned her back to see that Theo kept his word, having painted a large heart right on her left butt cheek. The little sneak!

And her hair… wow… Not only was it coated in dark pink paint, it had been restyled into a soft poof. "Whoa… And I thought my ponytail looked good…" She said, giving herself another glance before sliding on her new accessories, first the gloves, then the socks. After, she sat herself down on the counter, wriggling on the tail and making sure it stayed in place by shaking her rump a few times, unable to stop herself from laughing a little from the action.

Satisfied with the results, Brittany walked out of the bathroom, adding a bit of sway to her hips as she looked to the bed…

Where had the boys gone?

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

"Oh Brittanyyy…" It was Alvin's voice calling my name, followed by a wolf whistle. I turned in the direction where I was sure to find him.

"Okay, where'd you guys – Hey!"

Before I knew it, I was tackled onto Alvin's bed, pinned down by a hefty weight resting on my back. I growled, trying to squirm around. "Theo! Your butt is crushing me!"

"S-sorry~" came his sweet little voice. Before I could even forget about being mad with him, I felt something slip around my neck, followed by a noticeable 'click'. As soon as it was on, my back got lighter, and Theo got up again.

I rolled over onto my back, reaching up to feel around my neck. It felt almost like a collar; a bit rough to the touch, and as I ran my fingers over it, I could feel something like bumps or studs embedded in the material. I glanced down. Sure enough, it was a collar – pink, and studded with medium-sized rhinestones.

Rhinestones! My favourite jewels! But that means –

"Yeah, we went all out. You can thank us now." Alvin crouched down in front of me, a silly grin spread over his doggy face.

I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes. "So, you guys see me as a poodle, huh?" Probably because I'm the diva and all. Well, I'll give them poodle! I got on my hands and knees, giving herself a little shake for the boys.

"Meh, it was Simon's idea," said Alvin. "But yup, it definitely suits you."

It was a good thing Alvin painted my face pink, otherwise the others would notice my blush. "Aww, you guys! But thank you. I really, really love it!"

"I can tell," Alvin smirked. "So, are you ready for your initiation?"

"My what?" I wasn't sure if I heard clearly. "Why do I need an initiation?"

"Sure you do. We have to welcome our latest member into the fold. Isn't that right, boys?" Immediately, Alvin threw back his head and let out a howl, followed by Simon and Theo on both his sides. I chuckled at the sight; they really looked like a pack of dogs howling in unison.

They kept up their dog charade for a couple of seconds, before Alvin clapped his hands and grinned at me. "Come on, Princess, let's play!"

 _ ***Normal POV***_

The boys crowded around the newly painted poodle now, patting her on the back and even her head. It felt so good, thought Brittany, that pretty soon her tongue was lolling out and panting with joy - she could really get the hang of this.

"Aww, who's a good doggy?" cooed Alvin. "Atta girl! Ready to do some tricks?"

"Raf!" Brittany let out a playful bark.

Alvin smirked, then snapped his fingers. "Alright… Princess. Sit!"

Nodding her head, Brittany soon plopped down on her rear, letting out another "Raf!" as she fixed her gaze on Alvin, who took a step forward, scratching behind her ear softly. He still had that grin…

"Now, Princess… roll on your back!"  
Brittany tilted her head, but did so anyways, now lying on her back and exposing her tummy to them.

"Good girl! I think our Princess deserves a tummy rub. How about it, boys?"

"Raf! Aww, come on guys, I don't need - H-hey, cut it hahahaha-out! That tickles!" The poodle was squealing and rolling all over the floor, tears in her eyes as the three boys fondled over her, caressing her tummy and giving her belly scratches.

"She's cute!" piped up Theo, who was doing most of the tummy rubs. "Can we keep her, Alvin?"

"Well… just for today." Alvin reached over and patted Brittany on the head. "What say you, Princess? You wanna be our puppy?"

"Arf! Raf raf!"

"Atta girl. Maybe you can show us how you handle yourself, if you know what I mean?" winked Alvin.

She nodded, letting herself be petted. This was the life, to be treated like a good poodle! With her tongue sticking out, she leaned up to lick the boys' hands. Her hand trailed downwards to rub at her own pinkish clit. Soon, she was making soft mewling noises as she fingered herself. Even Alvin shuddered as he put his fingers in Britt's mouth and let her suck on his digits.

"Looks like someone's hungry," said Simon, running his fingers through the chipette's hair. "Uh… Alvin? Earth to Alvin?"

Alvin was practically drooling as Brittany continued to lap his fingers. Simon reached over and gave his brother a gentle 'thunk' on the cap. "Princess here looks like she could use a meal. Got any ideas?"

As Alvin gently slid his damp, drool-covered digits away, he looked at Brittany and the mess she was making on his bed with her stained trickling thighs. He snapped his fingers. "I got it! Wait here, Princess, I'll be back."

And the German Shepherd chipmunk was off in a naked streak.

It took a few minutes, but he was back in no time, his hands hidden behind his back as he approached her. Right as Brittany was preparing to ask, Alvin produced the hidden object with a grin.

It was a pink dog bowl, with the name "Princess" scribbled along the side. Dang, they really DID plan this! Brittany thought as she eyed it.

Alvin placed the bowl down right in front of her, then grinned. "We have a very special treat for you, little missy." He says, lightly cupping her cheek and running his thumb over her nose softly. Snapping his fingers, Alvin's kind grin was replaced with a wicked smile. Theodore and Simon suddenly moved, taking their place by Brittany; with Theo in back and Simon right at her side. "H-Hey!" She squeaked, only to be silenced as the head of Alvin's length pressed against her lips. Brittany's cheeks burned bright with a blush, making the pink appear more vivid along her face as she let out a little growl. It didn't help that Theo's fatter shaft had started working in between her butt cheeks. Then there was Simon, who had situated himself with simply working his length against her gloved hand.

"You wanted to be a good doggy? Well now you're gonna act like one." Alvin said, his tone more teasing than threatening as he opened up Brittany's mouth, working his dick in, inch by inch until Brittany's nose was buried against the soft brown fur at his crotch.

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

As much as I hated having him make me so… so… flustered… I whined, looking up at Alvin as I started sucking on his cock, using my free hand- er, paw, to play with his balls, just giving them little bounces while I worked my tongue up and down his meat. He reached down and started to rub the back of my head, lightly scratching at the spots.

"Good girl… Very good girl…"

All the praise was definitely getting to me. I barked as best as I could, taking in whiffs of Alvin's crotch, savoring the smell of that slight musk of his hidden in the body paint. Made my head spin so fast…

"C'mon, Princess, move your butt!" Theo said, a hint of urgency in his voice as I felt his hand smack against my butt, right where that heart was. I ended up letting out a muffled "Yipe!" as my butt stung from the hit.

I huffed, but started shaking my ass for him. Hearing his cute little moans again was enough to make up for the butt slap… "Heh… You can squeeze tighter." My attention went on to Simon, still humping and grinding into my hand. I just squeezed down a little more, focusing at the head while I jerked him off.

Damn, they really ARE gonna drive me crazy…

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Alvin's paws clamped the sides of Brittany's head lightly, lightly scratching through her poof while he humps her mouth, panting with his tongue out as he fed her with his pre, giving her a half lidded gaze as he watched her obsess over his length. And Simon and Theodore's moans were just added bonuses to it all~

"Hey hey, Princess… You wanna have all our cum to yourself, don't you~? Suck harder!" He ordered, tugging on her "ears" and pushing his shaft further in her mouth. He ended up yelping out as Brittany's hold on his balls suddenly got tighter.

Theodore laughed at the sound, now laying on top of Brittany as he suddenly stuffed his length into her butt, giving her a little bite on the neck as his pudgy body moved against her, his moans ringing in her ear while he grasped Simon's length as well, stroking it faster than Brittany was. "Gotta try harder, Britt~" He teased, giving her cheek a lick.

Simon's moans grew louder, humping into their grips and holding their paws tightly. "Y-You two… Nnnrf…" He panted, a heavy blush settling on his cheeks while he spurted warm precum all over their palms.

"Having fun there, Si? I mean, you could just have her other hole." Alvin commented, tugging on Britt's hair while he humps her face a little faster, keeping her nose buried in his crotch fur. "I'm sure our little Princess would love it, hmm?" He adds, pulling out of Brittany's mouth.

"A-Alvin, don't you dare!" Brittany moaned, bowing her head to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. Between Theo's desperate thrusts, Alvin's teasing, and Simon now petting her back, her mind was lost in a blissful haze.

"Nnnh… W-We could treat her now…" Simon replied, gesturing to the pink bowl as he continued humping the two paws on his shaft.

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

Damn this… They're all too good… I'm gonna pass out!

Simon and Theo pulled away, moving up in front of me next to Alvin. I blushed heavily, having their three shafts pointing right at my mouth. Whining, I gave myself a shake as I started lapping up and down their cockheads hungrily, savoring that pre they made so much of. Their little group moan was just… wow… Music to my ears. Almost like a chorus, actually… What could a girl expect from three musical guys like them?

My blush only got thicker as Theo's paw went to my head, yanking me a little closer to him. "Ahh… I-I'm gonna shoot…!" He grunted, eyes shut tight as he humped towards my tongue.

Such a cute beagle he was… I reached around and grabbed his butt, giving his tip a little extra attention, all while making sure to treat the other two mutts as well, drinking up the pre before letting out a bark.

Alvin stole me next, making me kiss all over his musky shaft while he played around with the head. The scent was enough to make my mind hazy, but having him guide my head back and forth made me… kinda dizzy… Then, Simon took his turn, scooting forward and tugging my collar. Next thing I know, my nose was up against his spotted balls, licking them both slowly and giving them a nice drool coating.

Theo ended up letting out a cute little howl, grabbing his own cock and stroking it. It's so cute when he's desperate~! I flinched from his first spurt, landing right on my cheek in a thick, goopy mess. I heard the rest of his load squirting straight into that bowl… Simon finished next, shooting his cum right on my face and in my hair before, like Theo, going to the bowl. I peeked down, watching the two of them filling it up.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Alvin growled, yanking me by the collar again, stroking himself off while his tip rubbed on my lips. I let out a little whine, giving it a few tender licks while looking him in the eyes. Without warning, Alvin had shoved his whole length in my mouth, shooting his cum right down my throat before pulling out, leaving me coughing a little as he too added his cum into that bowl.

By the time I had recovered, those three were just sitting, panting, and watching me again. I looked up to them curiously, wiping my cheek. "Is that…?"

Simon nodded his head, using his foot to nudge the bowl closer to me. "Drink up, Princess." He said, reaching over to scratch behind my ear.

"Yeah… It's not easy letting out that much." Theo added on, caressing my sides, his paw still messy with his cum. I groaned, looking down at the bowl.

It was half full! Nothing but milky white, sticky cum… I pouted, but lowered my head anyway, starting to lick up their mix of jizz.

The taste wasn't all that bad… It was still a weird salty, sweet, kinda bitter mix… None really overpowering the other. I kept my head low, lapping up the cum while they praised me with "Good girl"s, patting my head and scratching behind my ears.

I swear, it felt like my belly was nice and full by the time I finished.

"Heh… Nice job." Alvin said. But then, he turned me around and made me stick up my butt. Before I could question him, he had my leash folded up and fit in my mouth, keeping me quiet. "Good girls get rewards~" he said.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Theodore sat down on Brittany's upper back area softly, just enough to keep her still while he pushed her tail aside, already licking along her butthole. Alvin had went to work on her slit, giving it slow, rough licks, and Simon busied himself by crawling under Brittany's lifted lower half, kissing along her belly and nibbling softly.

Brittany, biting down on the leash, let out a low, muffled moan as the boys went to work on her, their tongues rasping along her sensitive spots relentlessly. She gripped the sheets beneath her tightly, her breathing already heavy and shaky in between moans. Being squished under Theo, and having Alvin and Simon hold her in place, just excited her more and more, her slit quivering as she wiggled her hips, trying to move closer to their tongues.

"Heh… We're doing a good job, right Princess?" Theo piped up, his soft grip on Brittany's butt slacking up some as he wiggled his own rear against her body. "Don't worry, Teddy. She's loving it, trust me." Alvin insisted, lightly dragging his claws along Brittany's thighs. Simon moved himself up her body, lightly planting a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "You having fun?" He asked, stroking her sides slowly before he lowered his head to her chest, kissing along her nipples.

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

I growled at them from around the leash. All this attention… I closed my eyes, managing to let out a little "Arf" while I curled my toes into the bed. Feeling Alvin and Theo attacking my hole was already unbearable enough… But Simon giving me attention from the front was just too much! I writhed, moaned, and clawed at the bed, feeling my slit dripping with juice uncontrollably.

"You don't have to feed me, Britt. I'm getting plenty~" I groaned at Alvin's remark, biting down on my lip as I arched up my back, causing my chest to move closer to Simon's mouth. Damn, he just had to mess with my clit…

I spit out the leash to moan again, then looked back at Alvin. "D-Don't mess with it!" I growled, trying to wiggle away. Too bad Theo's butt was heavy… I couldn't get away, and it only ended up making them lick me harder.

"Hey… Keep her there, Theo. I have an idea." I heard Alvin say. I tried to look back, but Theo just settled himself firmly on me. He turned himself around and I could feel his balls resting atop my head. Even Simon wriggled from under me, settling himself in front of me. "H-Hey, what're you- Yipe!" I let out a growl, unable to soothe my stinging rear from the sudden spank.

"Good girls don't question their owners." Alvin said, running his hand over the spot he had hit.

As soon as I got ready to argue, I was silenced as Simon's shaft poked into my mouth. No turning back now… Theo had started playing with himself on top of me. I sighed, then wiggled my hips some as I started to suckle on Simon's length. I guess Alvin liked that, since he was soon buried deep in my slit and humping away into me. Gosh, he's such a wild mutt…

 _ ***Normal POV***_

"I h-hope you aren't expecting a long romp this time, Princess. Oh, gosh,... All that teasings got me ready to shoot again!" Alvin growled. He wrapped his arms firmly around Brittany's waist as he went to pounding her slit roughly, resting his head on Theo's shoulder. "You two better cream her too…"

Theo just whined, tilting his head back as he continued stroking his stiff length. "I won't last long either!" He barked, lifting himself off of Brittany a little and humping into his own grip. He whimpered, holding his head back as he ended up letting out an "Awooo!" before unleashing his load, first in Brittany's hair, then letting out the rest right on her cheek, smearing the paint as he covered it in his thick cream.

"Heh… Let it all out, Theodore." Simon encouraged, softly rubbing Theo's base while he had his way with Brittany's mouth, grinding his tip against her tongue and pulling back whenever she suckled, practically milking himself in her mouth. "Aahh… A little more, Princess…" He moaned, gripping Brittany's messy hair and tugging it softly. When he did, Brittany whimpered, peeking up at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed a dark pink as she continued working her tongue on his shaft. Simon grunted, giving a few extra thrusts into her mouth before finally pushing his way into her, holding her down on his length as he started pumping out his jizz down her throat, feeding her every last spurt he could manage. "Y-Yes! Drink it,Princess!" he moaned.

Brittany gagged a little, struggling to keep Simon's cum down while keeping her hips up for Alvin, who had gotten rather rough with his thrusting, practically ramming in all the way and grinding on her tender spots. She held back a squeal as she felt that tip of his bump on her g-spot again and again. "H-Here it comes, Princess! I'm gonna flood you!" Alvin growled, his tail swishing back and forth with his rampant thrusting.

After that was pretty much all haze…. Brittany felt the hot splashes against her already soaked walls, the erratic throbbing of his cock against her walls. The scent alone was enough to make her even more dizzy, but the adrenaline rush, the warmth of her body…

"H-Hey!" Theo squeaked, climbing off of her completely, watching as Brittany suddenly fell limp on the bed, with Alvin right on top of her, stubbornly remaining balls deep in her. "I think she fainted…" Theodore said as he nudged at Alvin a bit.

"Oh you worry too much. She'll be fine…" Alvin grumbled, lightly nuzzling at Brittany's neck.

Simon pulled out of her mouth with a low sigh, stretching out as he looked over Brittany's sweaty, slightly messy body as much as he could. Sure enough, she was fast asleep. He smiled a little, feeling rather proud of making her feel that good.

"Let her sleep," he said. "She deserves some rest for being a good girl."

His brothers nodded as they watched over the sleeping pink poodle, gently patting her tummy as it rose and fell in gentle sighs.

If only they could keep going forever, and maybe even bring in more doggies as well… Surely they would enjoy it as much as Britt did?

"Simon?" He was distracted by Alvin nudging his shoulder. "You've got that look again."

"What look?"

The Dalmatian munk gave him a mischievous grin. "You're thinking of something, aren't you?"

"Of course. So hear me out; I've got an idea," Simon said, gesturing for his brothers to move closer...

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Lots of POV changes, huh? :P Ah well, whatever works for the story, am I right? Anywho, thanks for reading guys! Lemme know what you thought! KRS, Out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

 _ **Well, guys. It's been over a year since this story was made. In all honestly, I expected this to be much more... liked? I dunno. But, all in all, I'd say it's about to give this story the end it deserves. So, let's READ ON!**_

* * *

Peanut butter… warm, wet tongues… howls in unison, followed by sticky, creamy fluids bursting in spurts.

Brittany stirred awake slowly. The images and sounds in her blurry thoughts washed over one another, until she was certain she was lying on a soft bed, still in the boys' room.

And speaking of the boys… She was all alone in the room. No sign of the boys – ahem, dogs – anywhere. What happened after she passed out?

Brittany looked down at herself all over. All of her pink body paint had been fixed up, good as new. Even her hair was back in its poofy place to resemble a pair of poodle's ears.

"Guys?" she called, when her ears twitched up slightly. Something was coming from the living room!

Excited, she got to her feet and made her way out. There was no need for Brittany to cover herself, and the slight jingle of her collar as she walked down the hall would be enough to announce her presence.

Laughter and hushed conversations, still unclear, could be heard as she approached. The boys were in there talking, for sure. But there were two new voices – and Brittany had a good idea who they might belong to.

"Do you think Brittany will be mad? We kinda left her in there," piped up Theo's voice.

"Relax, Theo. She'll be fine. Besides, she's gonna love this surprise," said Alvin.

"Hold still, Ellie, you're messing up the paint," said Simon.

Brittany walked into the room, hands folded over her chest. "What's going on in here?" she asked, only to go quiet.

Just as she had predicted, her sisters were in the living room – naked and excited. Like Brittany before her, the two chipettes were getting a complete dog makeover, thanks to the boys.

Jeanette was sitting on the couch, already looking like a Cocker Spaniel; painted all over in a dark coat of brown, with a white oval covering her chest and mouth areas. Alvin was working on her hair, taking it out of the usual ponytail and now tying it into a makeshift pair of fluffy, droopy ears.

Eleanor, on the other hand, was standing up straight, still being painted by Simon. From the looks of her makeup, the youngest chipette was transforming into a Golden Retriever. Her pigtails, thought Brittany, were absolutely perfect for the dog's ears.

"Hey Britt!" said Alvin. He had just put the final touches on Jeanette's hair and came over to guide Brittany towards the couch. "Like what you see?"

Jeanette blushed as her sister came over; she was still getting used to the idea of being naked in a room filled with people, er... munks, even those she already knew. "H-hi, Brittany… Do you like it? Alvin chose the design for me. I'm a Cocker Spaniel! Er… what's my new name again?"

"How about Lady?" said Alvin. He reached out and scratched Jeanette under her chin, resulting in a panting and very happy Lady.

"And I'm Goldie the Golden Retriever! Rraff!" Ellie announced proudly, also sticking her tongue out and barking. Simon gave her a pat on the head.

"Yes, I can see that," said Brittany. "I mean, what are you two doing here?" She looked over at Alvin. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Maybe…" Alvin did his best to look innocent. "Although, I did have one or two last favors from Simon, and you could say I worked out some things with your sisters."

"Some things?" If Brittany were a real poodle, she'd be growling by now. Instead, she began poking the German Shepherd munk in the chest. "I hope you know what you're doing, Mister Canine Casanova. If you do anything to upset my sisters–"

"It's okay, Brittany." Simon rested a paw on Brittany's shoulder. "Actually, the whole thing was my idea. Remember the time you had me tied up while you and your sisters painted yourselves to look like jungle cats? Jean and Ellie were more than happy to do the same project again." He blushed, rubbing a hand behind his head. "Only this time, it involves all of us."

"Yeah! Come on, Britt. Give Alvin a chance!" Ellie waddled over to Brittany, her chubby tummy bouncing slightly with every step. "We had fun with Simon, didn't we?"

Eleanor did have a point. And to be honest, Brittany told herself, the sight of her sisters – naked and painted to look like dogs – was giving her a whole new set of arousal she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Oh, alrighty. I guess I can play along too." She smiled, ruffling Ellie's pigtails. "Mind if I help out?" She asked as she grabbed a spare brush.

* * *

There wasn't much painting left to do. In no time, both Lady and Goldie had been added into their little pack, both being fawned over, complimented on their new appearances. They had been given their own collars, as well as the paw styled socks and gloves that the others wore. They even had strapped on fake tails too!

"How's it look, Theo?" Eleanor asked, poking her tongue out as she wiggled her rump at the beagle munk, causing her faux tail to sway side to side, earning a little laugh from him as he flashed her a thumbs up. "Good enough to eat~. Oh! That gives me an idea!"

Brittany watched as he pulled his brothers aside, barely able to make out their hushed voices. What was that 0about a challenge...? Her concentration was broken when she got a rather warm lick from Eleanor, who was all smiles and panting, playfully rubbing her cheek against Brittany's belly. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? We woulda been here faster than you could say dang." She asked.

Jeanette nodded in approval, moving slowly until she was by Brittany's side. "Yeah... Shame on you for hogging all the fun." She said with a soft growl, aiming her licks right at Brittany's neck.

"Hey... They're the ones that dragged me in..." Brittany mumbled, tilting her head to the side a little, showing off her neck to her little sisters, both happily lavishing her with tender strokes of their tongues. Almost enough to make Brittany completely melt.

A whistle cut through the air, drawing attention of all three girls.

"C'mere Goldie!" Theodore called. Him, Simon, and Alvin had gotten off the couch and were lined up against the wall(in order of height, of course), their lengths halfway stiff and on full display. "We're gonna play a little game." He says, beckoning to Eleanor with a bright green leash. In an instant, Eleanor was off the couch, down on all fours and in between Theo's legs, mouth open to receive his shaft. She let out an audible whine as she was nudged away. "Easy now. You'll get it soon." Theodore promised as he put the leash on her.

Soon, Brittany and Jeanette followed suit, sitting like curious puppies in front of Alvin and Simon, respectively. Once their leashes were on, Theodore cleared his throat. "So... I thought it'd be fun to see which of us could last longer." He started, reaching down to scratch behind Eleanor's ears. "And we agreed to make it a little game~ With a twist. Whoever shoots last has to face a punishment with their doggy." He explained simply.

"Uh... I thought guys liked lasting longest." Jeanette piped up, her bespectacled gaze not breaking from Simon's crotch. "Well, that's true. But this is a challenge for you lovely girls." Simon said as he lifted Jeanette's chin up. "All to see which of you three can make us cum the fastest, so to say."

"And I, for one, do NOT wanna be a loser. So, good luck, Princess~" Alvin cooed, giving Brittany's collar a good tug, making her come face first to his crotch. She growled softly, but soon went quiet as she sniffed in his familiar masculine scent, a pleasant shiver going down her spine as she nodded obediently.

Theodore nodded, then waited a moment as he raised a paw. "If we're all good with the rules... Ready? Set... Go!"

The girls wasted no time in getting started, suckling away at the lengths presented to them, all eager to win, but also wanting their fair share of cream. Eleanor had it easy. Since Theodore wasn't all that big(compared to his brothers, at least), she easily fit his whole length in her mouth, keeping her eyes locked on his face as she worked her tongue up and down his shaft, relishing his soft, sweet moans. He was stiff as a board, and she had just barely started!

Simon was a tad tougher. A munk like him would prefer technique, so Jeanette forced herself to stay calm. She started down at his balls, kissing them both a few times before starting to trail her tongue along the side of his cock, letting out a cute little whine as Simon grabbed hold of her head. "Gah... G-Good girl, Lady... Very good!" He grunted out, much to Jeanette's satisfaction.

"Gosh, I dunno if I could fit it all... You're really big~" Brittany cooed, her paws working on fapping Alvin off and fondling his balls while her mouth was occupied, kissing and lapping along the tip of his shaft. If there's one thing that Alvin could like getting stroked more than his shaft, it would definitely be his ego. He leaned his head back with a prideful smile, already leaking precum out onto Brittany's tongue. "Damn right, Princess... Keep that up and you'll have daddy's milk in no time~" He responded, giving her leash a little yank, toes curling against the floor.

 _ ***Eleanor's POV***_

This was all too easy. But so much fun! Good thing Theo decided to change the rules. He's NEVER been one to hold himself back. So, I gave him my best puppy eyes, moving my paws behind him to squeeze his butt and pull on his fake tail, letting my front teeth press down at his base a little. Gosh, the way he arches his back is so adorable~ It's like he's trying to flaunt that pudgy belly to the world! I gave his butt another good squeeze, and he gave me his sweet precum. Gosh, it's yummy~

I couldn't help poking his soft little tailhole a few times. His squeaks and moans are just too cute to pass up! I pushed him back a little, teeth softly grazing his tip before I started bobbing my head up and down, letting out a few soft moans of my own. "G-Goldie, oh my g-gosh!" Theodore moaned out. Hehe, the way he was biting my leash to hush himself... Priceless! I moved my free paw up his body, then took his paw into my own, holding it tight as I gave him the best blowjob I could muster.

Teddy's gonna be shooting in no time... We've got this in the bag!

Then again, the way Simon and Alvin were moaning had me worried. I knew Brittany would be some tough competition, but Jeanette's one smart cookie as well. She probably found Simon's weak spots by just looking! And Brittany wasn't making anything easy either, what with all the shaft praise she was giving Alvin. I'll have to do much better now.

 ** _*Jeanette's POV*_**

Simon really knows how to make me blush.

I couldn't help making him feel good! He's always being so kind to me, even when I'm a little ditzy... Now he's all mine to please. And I'm not going to let him down! I know just what he likes too. So, I made sure he was watching me as I crouched down lower, moving forward until my nose touched his balls. He always had a clean, welcoming scent, even when mixed with his natural musk, and I took in as much as possible, dragging my tongue against his fuzz covered scrotum, gathering some of the tasty paint while I cupped his tip in a paw, milking him with each tiny movement he made.

He couldn't even throb without me feeling it~

"Lady, you can use your... Oh, damn.." Simon grunted. His eyes were closed really tight... Was I doing that good? I certainly didn't stop, opening my mouth as well as I could until his whole sac was kept snugly in my cheeks, letting me suckle and nibble them freely, much to Simon's bliss. I watched his penis pulse and throb with life, spewing out a thick glob of precum right on the bridge of my nose. I barked, though muffled, to show my thanks, bumping the tip of my nose on the base of his length.

Who cares how sensitive the others might have been? If I keep this up, me and Simon will be sitting at a comfy first place.

 ** _*Brittany's POV*_**

This isn't good... Alvin's not moaning enough. The heck is wrong with him? I looked up at him. "Hey, don't stop. Keep talkin'." He says, tugging on my leash. I growled a little, but nodded, kissing along his length, giving it soft little bites and sucking on the spots. "But if I keep talking, there's no way I can make you shoot~" I coo, hoping he'd get the message. As much as I like making him feel important, we have to win!

Alvin waved his paw, gently petting my head. That grin of his said "Don't worry.", but I knew better.

I planted my paws on his thighs, pushing until he was backed up against the wall completely, swirling my tongue all over his tip before I deepthroated him, gagging slightly. Hff... Dang, his musk was making my head spin... Not unbearable, but definitely sexy. I buried my nose into his dark crotch fur, breathing in his scent and dragging my tongue up against the underside of his shaft.

I winced as I heard a rather loud moan from the right. I knew exactly what that meant. I pulled back a little, then looked. Sure enough, Theo had blown his load all over Eleanor's face, and now she was drinking it up. Lucky! Of course she'd be first, Theo always cums fast!

Now it was just me against Jeanette. And I don't care what happens to Alvin's precious ego now, but we're not gonna lose! I gave him a warning growl, then gripped his thighs tight, taking all of him again and trailing my tongue on his balls, closing my eyes in relief as he started to moan again.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

With Theodore spent and satisfied, Eleanor smiled and took his paw into hers, leading him back over to the couch before laying at his side, resting her head on his lap and giving his tip a kiss. "It was tasty, Theo." She says softly, making sure to lick away any amount of his cum that was left over.

"G-Glad you liked it, Goldie... Er, sorry I couldn't really hold it, I know you like suckling." Theodore mumbled, blushing as he watched the show ahead.

Jeanette was still focusing on Simon's balls, gently nibbling them while her paw worked up and down his shaft, gathering up his pre and smearing it back onto his shaft. And then there was Brittany, who had lifted one of Alvin's legs and draped it over her shoulder, giving her more room to move her head up and down. From the way she was growling, she must've really been trying with him.

"C-Careful, Princess!" Alvin grunts, his hand going down to her head to slow her down, panting heavily. "Slow down, you're gonna bite it off!" He says. Brittany huffs, pulling back and crossing her arms. "You're being difficult! How are we supposed to win if you-" She was interrupted by the sound of Simon moaning, paired with a satisfied sigh from Jeanette, letting out happy little whimpers as she gulped down the cum Simon had just given her, sitting on her knees with her paws tucked to her chest cutely, tongue hanging from her mouth as Simon gave her a few pats on the head.

"Oh... Oh shit..." Brittany's eyes were wide as she watched Simon reward her little sister. How... just, how?

"Looks like you two lost." Theodore hums playfully, smiling as Simon and Jeanette climb onto the couch. "Oh, that's just great! Ya had to go and say how good it looked, huh Britt?" Alvin growled, crossing his arms over his chest. This caused Brittany to growl back and grasp his balls, giving them a firm squeeze, causing Alvin to yelp out loud. "I was doing everything I usually do! You must've been holding back!"

Another whistle cut through the air.

"C'mon, you two. We get it. You're mad you lost." Theodore said softly, his paw resting softly on Eleanor's head. "So, let's not ruin the moment and just move on."

Simon nodded in agreement. "If you don't mind, Theo, I think I know just how to punish them. After all, bad dogs have to learn how to get along."

Alvin gulped, exchanging a worried look with Brittany as the four of them left out the room, huddled with Simon as he whispered to them.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Er... Okay! So, so sorry for cutting it kinda short here, you all! But over the months me and Wind have made plenty of changes to this chapter, and we agreed that it would be best to break it up into two chapters. So, don't fret! The next one should be out pretty soon!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Alvin's POV*_**

Holy crap. Did I just lose a cum-off competition? To my brothers? And with Brittany as my partner?!

Gah, I can't believe my luck! One minute I'm leader of the pack, and the next I'm suddenly being demoted? It's not fair!

Heart pounding, I watched as Simon came over to me. Damn that smug look on his face. In his hands, he was holding up Brittany's panties – all pink and frilly with an edge of lace.

"W-wait, what? You want me to wear… that?" Shit, I was going to get hard just by looking at it.

"Well, you did lose the wager," said Simon. "And we all agreed on a fair bet. So how about you be a good pup and take your punishment, okay? Besides, Brittany's also doing the same."

When Theo handed over a pair of my undies to Britt, I wanted the earth to swallow me up. Oh why, Theo? Why did you give her the red speedos with the yellow A's? Brittany gave me a playful smirk as she started to slip on my underwear right away. At least she's being a good sport about it. I was amazed, almost aroused at how hot she looked with a pair of red undies hugging her thighs.

"Hey, this is quite fun!" I could feel my cheeks blushing as Britt started posing in front of me, strutting herself while that tight spandex really brought out her curves. Especially around that fine butt of hers. Dang, she really looks good!

I was suddenly distracted by Simon snapping his fingers in front of me. "Come on, Alvin. It's your turn now. Chop chop."

With everyone else watching, I let out a groan. "Fine. Let's just get it over with."

I took the girly pink panties and began to slip it over my legs, letting the soft fabric cover my crotch. I can't believe it – I'm now wearing my girlfriend's underwear! And hey, what do you know? It actually feels kinda nice! If this is punishment, then Simon's not as smart as he thinks!

"I think someone's actually loving his punishment a little too much, don't you think?" Brittany giggled, pointing to me. Her sisters were also chuckling to themselves. I looked down at my crotch, gulping as I saw a huge bulge right in the center where Brittany's panties had thankfully covered.

I wish I were a real dog now, so that I could dig a hole big enough to hide myself. Me, the great Alvin Seville... Turned on by wearing panties...

"Er, guys… you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Simon came over and gave me a pat on the back. "Don't worry, Al. What happens here in the doghouse stays in the doghouse." A little grin came to his face. "Unless you disobey. Then maybe someone finds out~"

I gulped, nodding slowly. Well that makes me feel a little better. A little. If word gets out, I'll never be able to live with myself – let alone perform for an opening act. I breathed a sigh of relief, wiggling my legs a little. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "For a punishment, this is going to be a piece of cake!" I said, poking my tongue out.

Both Ellie and Jean approached me with confident grins. Our little chubby Golden Retriever folded her arms. "Not quite, I'm afraid. You didn't think it was that easy?" she said.

Uh oh.

Simon and Theo left the den. In a minute, I saw them coming back with two chairs they brought in from the dining room.

"And what are we going to do next, play musical chairs?" asked Brittany.

Jean shook her head. "You two lovebirds are going to be seated while the rest of us tie you up."

"And… We have a little surprise for you," said Ellie. She turned around and bent over for a moment, and I almost drooled at the sight of her bright golden booty shaking in the light. When she straightened up again, she held out her hands, leaning closer for Brittany to see.

It looked like a bunch of pink squishy eggs, about six in total. There was this small remote as well, and with a push of a button, they all came to life with a noticeable buzzing.

Immediately, I saw Brittany's cheeks glowing. "Are… are you going to make me wear those?"

"Yup," Jeanette nodded. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on you. Ellie and I just want to see how it works on our big sister." She gave Brittany a reassuring lick on the cheek, who could only nod and whimper softly.

Brittany being fitted with a vibrating egg? I couldn't help smiling at the very thought. "Hahaha! Oh boy! Now this I gotta see."

Then I saw Simon folding his arms. "Why are you laughing, Alvin? Remember, Theo said you'd get the same punishment as your doggy."

Oh great. Me and my big mouth.

Then Jeanette came up to me with one of the pink eggs.

"You're _both_ going to be using these," she said.

 _ ***Simon's POV***_

I have to admit, when Theodore first suggested the idea, I saw it as a part of science– a chance of conducting a little experiment.

A sexperiment, if you would.

I mean, it would be fascinating to observe the male species of our kind being stimulated and pleasured like a female. And on top of everything, making Alvin the test subject? My obnoxious older brother who thinks he's a ladies man and sex god? How can I not resist?

Having them share the same remote controlled eggs was one thing. Whenever either of them would seem to get close to climax, the eggs would be turned off no matter what. Apparently Theo thought that if they suffered the same denial, it'd make them more eager to work together to reach it themselves. Interesting concept, seeing as those two bicker more than cats and dogs.

Jeanette, or, should I say Lady for now – was already sitting Brittany in her chair, while Ellie/Goldie had unhooked Theo's leash and was now using it to tie Brittany's arms behind her back, afterwards opening up the speedo she wore to place the eggs in. Interesting, and obvious choice of placement, I must say. One of which was pushed inside of her tender lower lips, while the other two was put at the sides.

Soon we had our lovely pink poodle with her hands fastened, and her ankles tied to the chair's front legs. Good thing there's plenty of leash to go around.

"Feeling comfy?" Ellie asked, ruffling Brittany's hair. "We can make it looser for you if you want."

"Nah… it's alright. I lost fair and square. So go ahead and hit me with your best shot, girls." There was a playful glint in Brittany's eyes, as though she was eager to accept her punishment. A strange development, indeed... Though I can't say the same for Alvin though. He kept flashing me one of his 'I hate you' looks.

I took off my leash and collar, rubbing at my neck for a moment before gesturing to Alvin. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

My immediate reply was a low growl from Alvin, but at least he sat in the chair without putting up a fight. I went to work as quickly as possible, winding my leash over and over – it looked like a blue snake had coiled itself around Alvin. I was just about done with the last of the winding when Jean and Ellie were already approaching Alvin, their paws full with ribbons and bows.

"Wait – what's going on? N-no, g-guys – stahp! Help!"

Poor Alvin. He almost looked like a brown worm as he struggled and wriggled, but the girls were working on him, braiding his hair and ears with all the bows and ribbons they could fit.

"Awww, isn't he the cutest puppy? Who's a good girl?" cooed Jeanette. I had to force myself not to laugh as she fixed a pink bow onto the German Shepherd's forehead.

"He sure could use a makeover," Ellie agreed. "Too bad we didn't bring our own makeup sets." She took off Alvin's collar, replacing it with a black velvet choker.

Even Brittany couldn't stop herself from laughing, doubled over as we all admired the final result on Alvin. I have to admit, his face was now a bright pink – almost the same colour as Brittany's poodle makeup.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh. At least you girls are enjoying yourselves," said Alvin, a noticeable light grimace on his face.

Once or twice he squirmed, and I knew it wasn't from being uncomfortable. Then I had an idea – I reached for his crotch, moving my hand down into Brittany's pink panties and found his warm bulge. I gave it a gentle squeeze, fondling it for a couple of seconds while Alvin moaned and whined, as good a puppy he could be.

"Feeling better?" I asked, giving him a playful grin.

"Mmm… H-hey Si, you wanna suck on it?" Even the look on his face had changed, trying to give his usual seductive grin, and I was almost tempted to let him go and get to sucking on that lovely hard cock. But, as Theo said, a bad dog has to learn to get along.

"For a dog in punishment, you're strangely enjoying this, you know." I said as I released his length.

Alvin chuckled. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

I moved aside as Eleanor came along, setting the last three vibrators inside of Alvin's panties, one right under his balls, the other close to his tip, and the third at the middle.

"Now then, let's see if you're the kind of pup who can handle punishment."

 _ ***Theodore's POV***_

I watched as Alvin and Simon had their little encounter. I'm glad that they can be friendly even in a situation like this.

"Here you go, Theo. It was your idea, so you should probably be holding it." Eleanor spoke as she came to my side. I giggled softly as she began to rub herself against me, her soft nose digging into my side as she took hold of my paw, placing the remote there. I couldn't help but blush a little, looking over to Alvin and Brittany.

Even though they were squirming, they really seemed excited…

I wrapped my arms around Eleanor, then kissed her on the lips, gently bending her over the arm of the couch. I crouched down behind her and started to play with her jiggly butt, smiling from the sound of her laughing.

"Hey, whatcha doing back there, mister?" She commented. "I'm just giving you a little cleaning~" I answer, giving her rump a few sniffs before going to lick at her tailhole. Gosh, her moans are so sweet~ What more could I ask for from the perfect girl? Plus, she kinda had a nice taste too!

"W-Woof, Waffles, you're too nice~" She moaned, shaking her butt at me. I let out a playful growl, gently hooking my claws to her thighs to keep her steady, just about ready to lose myself in her.

"Excuse us, Theo. But we still have two naughty dogs who need to be disciplined." I looked up to see Simon standing above me, Jeanette holding him from the side.

Oh, right. I raised up the remote, glancing over at Alvin and Brittany, watching them wriggle.

"You two… You guys can have fun when you learn to play nice." With that, I pressed the first button, watching them both as they started to tense up. Then, Brittany started moaning, followed by Alvin. 'I'll give them a few minutes.' I thought, turning my attention back to Eleanor, er… Goldie, for now.

Simon and Jeanette joined us at the couch, with Jean settling herself nicely in Simon's lap. "I hope you don't mind if we have fun too." Simon says, running his hands along Jeanette's sides as he began peppering her neck with kisses.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

While the four of them began to play, Alvin let out an impatient growl, leaning his head back against his chair. Not only was he unable to move, or even look away much, the way they positioned the chairs had him and Brittany stuck watching! Theodore eating Eleanor out like mad, and Jeanette grinding herself up against Simon's shaft. Their collective moans weren't making things easier neither.

"Grrf… Not fair…" Alvin groaned, trying to thrust his hips. But as the eggs kept vibrating and massaging his crotch, it was hard not to think otherwise as he panted with bliss. Jeez, these eggs are something else…

"You two are free to join us." Eleanor reminds them with a moan, her claws softly sinking into the couch as she wiggles her rump on Theo's face, her 'tail' draped over his face playfully as she reaches back to spread her cheeks, even perching up one leg to give him more access. "Aah… Just gotta say you'll play nice…"

Alvin snorted, closing his eyes. That'd mean admitting defeat.

"Suit yourselves," said Simon, turning his attention back to Jeanette, kissing her on the lips and licking the inside of her mouth, all while he worked his shaft in between her soft butt cheeks, smearing some precum into the paint. Jeanette's eager moans rang out through the room. Who could blame her? Simon was playing with her clit, pinching and massaging the little nub between his fingers.

"I'm not saying anyt- H-Hey!" Alvin yelped. The eggs had stopped completely. His own whining complaints were drowned out by Brittany's. She tried desperately to close her legs, struggling to get those eggs to move ever so slightly.

 ** _*Alvin's POV*_**

Man, I don't know what's worse. Being tied up, or having to listen to those horny dogs going on and on without us joining the fun! These eggs feel way too good… The worst part was that not only was Theo basically domming us both, I couldn't block out the sounds of Britt's desperate whining. And I'm not even causing it!

I turned to look at her, eyeing that flushed face of hers as she wriggled against the leashes. I should be the one making her whimper like that!

"H-hey Britt…" I turned my head around, trying to catch her attention. "This sure is a great _bonding_ moment, eh?"

"Nghhh…. A-Alvin, I swear if you make one more lousy joke… A-Ahhhhh!" Her growls turned into hungry moans, and who could blame her? I'd gladly eat her out, if only I wasn't trussed up like a chicken.

Seriously, the two of us were basically watching a show! In one corner, Theo had mounted Ellie and was giving her the pounding of a lifetime, while Jean was bouncing away on Simon in the other. How dare they! Hogging all the action! We got a little relief, though, when Theo decided to turn the eggs back on.

If this is him when we're tied, then I'd hate to see what he could do if he had us pinned!

"Ahh… A-Alvin, I don't know if I can keep this up…" Brittany said, making me look at her again.

Damn…. She was making THAT face… Half closed eyes, blushing cheeks, mouth open with her tongue out… I growled, making myself look away. There's no way I'm gonna look weak, especially in front of her.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

"Mmmf… Don't be t-too mean now, Waffles." Eleanor pants, reaching back to pull Theodore into a little kiss, her body jiggling from the force of the beagle/munk's harsh thrusts into her rear. Theodore returned the kiss happily, giving his hips a wiggle to stir his shaft around. "Mmmm… You know I can't be mean." He says simply, giving her little button nose a playful lick. He looked over to Simon, pressing another button on the remote, this time causing Alvin and Brittany to moan louder. "Think they'll last long?" He asks.

Simon, who was busy suckling on Jeanette's nipples, pulled back, panting lightly. "A-Ahh… You know Alvin… He's gonna break any second now, and then the two of them are gonna go at each other like no tomorrow." he answers.

Jeanette grasped at his shoulders, trying to pull him back to her breasts as she continued bouncing, leaning her head back in bliss. "Ohh gosh! I-I bet they'll even try g-getting us back." She pants, drooling slightly as she felt Simon's warm mouth close around her tender nipple again.

"We can still hear you!" Alvin barked, groaning as Theo pushed the off button again. By now, the front of Brittany's panties were a mess with his pre. Brittany growled weakly at him, her claws flexing as she tried squirming free from her binds. It wasn't easy eyeing Alvin's big bulge and not being able to pounce him.

"C-Can you at least TRY to not make him turn the things off?" She panted, her toes curling in pleasure as the eggs came back to life again, buzzing stronger than before. She groaned out loud, biting her lip as she tried to move her hips around. If she could just get an egg against her clit…

Theodore looked over at them, pulling out of Eleanor in order to waggle his painted butt at them. "Are you two ready to play nice?" He asks, now setting Eleanor carefully on the couch cushions, pushing his way back into her rump, a playful grin on his face as he squeezed her soft, squishy rear. They pressed lips for a moment, sharing another kiss as Theo moved a paw around to play with her clit, rubbing his thumb up against the tiny bump while Eleanor squealed into his mouth.

 ** _*Brittany's POV*_**

Dang. I thought I was the diva amongst my sisters, but from what I'm seeing, they're really getting the star treatment!

I could feel the eggs doing their job, giving me a warm tingling with a buzz-buzz kind of sound. That immense pleasure spreading everywhere, from my cheeks to my clit and even up my vagina… It felt as though Alvin or one of my sisters had slipped a finger into me and was rubbing me all over…

Sooo goood… soo ohhh… ohh! I wasn't sure if those were my thoughts, or if I was really moaning out loud.

I looked at Alvin, all tied up and with girly bows in his hair. He looks so cute, especially when he's moaning so helplessly. But it didn't help that I had a few extra eggs up my slit. I was already a sweating, panting mess; I could see the paint on my legs starting to smear, and Alvin's undies was soaked with my juices… haahhh! I can't… I can't take it anymore… I just need to come… please Theo...

"Okay, okay! You guys win!" Everyone stopped and looked at Alvin, who was thrashing against his binds, panting. "It's my fault Britt and I were arguing! But please, let her go and punish me instead! I'm begging you guys!"

Did I really hear that from Alvin Seville? Wow. I guess his Princess really means a lot more to him than his pride. I would have kissed him if I could.

His desperate plea actually worked! We now had Theo's attention, and he paused in his thrusts to look back at Alvin. "Hmmm… Alright, alright. I guess you two might be able to prove yourselves." I watched as that cute little butterball pulled out from Eleanor, giving her a kiss on the nose and petted her head. "Be back in a flash, Goldie."

I smiled at Theodore as he made his way over. If my tail was real, it'd be wagging like mad! The way Alvin seemed to be to just get me out of this situation was pretty kind of him… I guess I'll treat him nicer now.

Theo untied me first, kissing my cheek. I sighed in relief, standing up to pull off Alvin's speedos, trembling as the eggs fell from my slit. "Gosh, that's nice…" I sighed. "Thanks, Waffles." I turned to look at him, only to yelp as I was tackled to the floor by Alvin.

Where the heck did that nice guy go? The way he was growling and grinding on me, he must've been switched out with an actual dog or something! That bulge of his was grinding against my slit, and the eggs within brought back that all too familiar buzzing feeling. "O-Okay, okay, I get it, you want me! Just back off a little so we can actually do it!"

Theodore laughed softly. "Now you two be nice or else we'll have you tied up again~" I did and didn't like that naughty edge to his voice. Who would have ever guessed someone so sweet and innocent could be so naughty…?

"You, me, wild and out RIGHT now." Alvin growled. I hushed him with a kiss, licking along his front teeth as I grabbed his butt. "Panties off first, and then we'll do something about that hair. Also, I expect my panties to be clean and dry when I get them back. Seriously."

"Hmph… Fine…" He grumbled, licking my nose softly.

He was just about to get ready, when I saw that an idea had come to mind. "H-hey, Brittany, since we're dogs and all, can we do it… you know… on all fours?"

I smiled as he wiggled on out of the panties, letting the eggs drop down, buzzing uselessly now. Gosh was he hard... The sound of Jean and Ellie moaning again was more than enough to get us going at it.

If he wants a dog, I'll give him doggy style. I got down on my hands and knees, raising my butt up high as I gave a booty shake. I know how Alvin likes to see me, ready for the taking. "Well then. You better get to it, puppy boy."

Immediately I felt Alvin grab me from behind, his lips pressed to my neck as he rammed his way into me, making me moan out loud as his paws went to my chest.

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

Alvin fondled and groped at Brittany's tits, his breathing heavy against her as he pounded her rapidly, making short, repetitive humps against her tender walls. After all that teasing, the two of them were rather close to bursting, with Alvin a little ahead of Brittany.

"B-Britt… I'm gonna fill you up!" Alvin grunts, lowering his head to tug at her ear, before going down to nibble on her neck. The sweat running down over his arms and legs made it a little slippery to cling onto Brittany, but on all fours, he could manage just fine.

"Don't say it! J-Just do it!" Brittany moaned, groping wildly for Alvin's butt, keeping his hips close to hers while her walls clamped firmly around him. As long as she hit her climax, she didn't care how long he lasted.

From the couch, the two couples stopped for a moment as their older siblings continued to rut on the floor on all fours, with Alvin mounting Brittany from the back. It was a pretty arousing sight, watching them going at it like a pair of horny dogs in mating season.

"You two sure you want to go fast?" Simon asked, though his gaze was fixed on Jeanette's flustered face, making his thrusts match her bouncing. "I expected the two of you to-"

"Simon, p-please focus on me." Jeanette panted, putting a paw on his cheek as she kissed his nose. "They earned their time," she says. "So please, just… tend to us."

"Yeah Simon~ You don't wanna spend all your time trying to study them." Eleanor panted excitedly. Theo had put a paw atop her head, gently pushing it down to the soft cushions beneath them, his hips smacking against her plush rear end as his length delved nice and deep into her back entrance. His moans were nice and frequent, paw curling to grab Eleanor's "ear", tugging on it lightly to get himself even deeper in, going balls deep with each thrust, the motion causing both of their butts to bounce and jiggle tantalizingly. "Nngh… Besides… Why study… when you have a hands on experience?" She continued after she recovered her breath.

 ** _*Eleanor's POV*_**

With Theo bending me over on the couch, and letting me bounce on his cock, I'm the happiest Golden Retriever in the world! I could really get used to this. "Woof… woof! Woof!" I was barking out loud for Theo, my tongue lolling out and panting as I got into character.

"You're a cute little puppy." I smiled at Theo's praise, letting him ruffle my hair a bit. "Having fun, Goldie? Or maybe you'd like some more?"

"Sure, Waffles. I mean, woof! Yes, please?" He likes it when I whimper and give him the puppy face with those big eyes, so I turned on my charms. It was a little hard with how he held my head down, but the look must've worked wonders for him.

Theo let out the cutest little whine as he picked up his pace, tugging on my hair a little more. Gosh, what a view that gave me~ I love Theo, but watching Simon's shaft going in and out of Jeanette was definitely making me jealous.

I reached back to spread myself a little wider for him, growling softly. "Nngh… H-Harder, please~" I moaned, curling my toes as he did just that. Good gosh, he must've been ready to burst with how hard he was throbbing~

 ** _*Jeanette's POV*_**

Who knew that Simon's art project would eventually lead to this?

And what a change in his behaviour too! When we first did the jungle cat theme with Brittany, my Dally came off as shy and a little hesitant in the beginning. Now he's going full alpha - well, more of a co-alpha with Theo, but he's still in charge of the whole funfest!

I put my arms around him, panting as I rest my forehead against his, gently squeezing him as I bounced faster, moving my hips around too. With a shaft like his, he was easily hitting all of my good spots.

I couldn't help looking back, though, when I heard Alvin howl. The sight made me blush like mad. There he was, balls deep in Brittany and filling her to the brim with his load. Heck, even some of it spilled out of her! Gosh that must feel amazing.

"Now who isn't focused~?" I couldn't help letting out a little bark as Simon's mouth closed around my nipple, tracing his tongue around it as well. He really knows where my weak spots were! "Hold me tight Jean, I'm getting close~"

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

Alvin groaned deeply as he continued his thrusting, holding Brittany's thighs tight while he held her close, even biting down on her neck in order to keep her in place. His cum was leaking out of Brittany's well used snatch, dripping to the floor and making a mess. Brittany beneath him trembled all over, one of her paws up to fondle her breast, tugging at the nipple as she scooted her rear closer to Alvin.

"G-Gah… Damn…" Alvin pants against her neck, collapsing on top of her to make her fall down, keeping himself buried deep inside of Brittany, who grumbled from the sudden weight on her back.

Across from them, Theodore began to moan at the top of his voice, trembling as he buries himself into Eleanor's rear, bucking his hips slightly as he began to fill Eleanor up, his paw going between her thighs to play with her clit.

Eleanor's resulting moan was nearly smothered by the sound of Jeanette hitting her climax. Her back arched noticeably as she kept bouncing on Simon, locking lips with him as their mix of cum began to leak out of her, causing their paint to begin smearing greatly. Simon took a good while before he finally pulled out, panting heavily as he scratches behind Jeanette's ear, giving her soft words of praise.

"Well… That sure was fun…" Alvin mumbles, running his paw down Brittany's side gently, cooing lightly at the poodle. "We don't really have to stop, you know." Theodore says with a playful grin on his face.

Alvin watched as his baby brother looked over at the rest of the dogs on the couch. The four of them got together in a group huddle, whispering low enough. Then they broke apart, and the looks on their painted faces could only mean one thing.

"So… We want you guys to do one last thing. To prove you both really are good doggies," said Theodore. He traded places with Jeanette, now sitting right next to Simon. A blush settled on Alvin's cheeks as he watched his younger brothers spread their legs.

"All you gotta do is be our clean up crew~"

 _ ***Alvin's POV***_

Wowza. Since when did Theo become… well, like me?

I can't remember the last time I had this much fun from a good old spurt. Once I had cummed all the way inside Britt, I got off her back, watching as she scooted over to play with the girls.

Now I was gazing at the sight before me. Both Simon and Theo were seated on the couch, their legs spread apart with their peckers and thighs soaked and covered with jizz and everything else! Man, those two were really giving me a hard-on – again!

Before I could even hop onto the couch, Theo held up a paw to me and pointed downwards. "Nuh-uh. Stay. On all fours, like a good doggy, remember?"

Dang. Now he's really asking for it. But at least it gives me a chance to show off my acting skills. So why not?

"Raf!" I let out a bark, getting down on all fours.

"D'you think he'll be able to take both of us?" asked Theo, looking at Simon.

"Possibly. But I'll let you go first, Theo." Really? How sweet of him.

Over on the other side, I saw Jean and Ellie sitting side by side with their legs overlapping each other's. Britt was already going at it, and I saw her leaning in while she stuck out that cute, wet little tongue of hers to lick away at their cooches. Sigh… the sounds of their moaning, and how our Lady and Goldie were sharing full-on kisses and licking each other. They were smearing all over their paint with so much drool and sweat and dang! I thought I wouldn't see a hotter sight!

Theo whistled, bringing me back to reality. "You can play with the girls when you're done, Fido." Dangit, I knew better than to trust that "innocent" smile of his.

"Grr…" I crouched down playfully, walking around in a circle first. I made sure to show off my butt a little as I peeked back, making sure those two horn dogs were still throbbing. "Raf, raf~"

I crawled in between Theo's legs, giving his shaft a good sniffing first. Then, I poked my tongue out, barely flicking it against his little tip. Even if he is top dog for now, I'm not gonna give in completely.

I didn't continue until Theodore let out a whine. Then I opened my mouth wide, clamping it down softly around the head, suckling away at the cum. My tongue swirled around him slowly, replacing his boy milk with my drool. And hey, just because my mouth's occupied doesn't mean my hands aren't! I was able to reach over and grab Simon's cock as well, fondling him a little while I bobbed my head.

"A-Ah… Oh, that's some gooood licking…" Theo moaned, arching up his back. That little cutie even started to hump into my mouth, thrusting slowly at first. Thankfully he isn't big enough to make me gag! His pecker, hard as it stood, was still soft and tender in my mouth. I closed my eyes, savouring its taste along with that salty, almost buttery-like jizz from his tip - like popcorn!

"G-good boy, Fidoo-oohhhhh!" Man, our little Waffles is just so cute with his moans! Meanwhile, I had my hand on Simon's cock, and just kept on tugging and milking that good old length. The fact that it's already covered with his own jizz makes a perfect lube - so much easier to pump him up and down.

 ** _*Jeanette's POV*_**

When Theo suggested that our losing couple become our clean-up crew, Ellie and I looked at each other. We nodded. Hey, it seems that great minds do think alike!

I called to Britt, snapping my fingers. "Come over here, Princess. You want to be a good girl, don't you?" I laid back on the couch, with Ellie draping her legs over my thighs. I got her to sit on my lap, and with our legs carefully positioned so that my slit was above hers, our big sister could easily clean the both of us at the same time.

If Britt can manage get into a threesome with some really horny dog boys, how hard would it be to handle the two of us?

As if she could read my thoughts, Ellie asked me: "Jeanie, do you think she's able to-"

"Sshh…" I began to thrust my legs, rubbing Ellie's tender spots while I leaned in to kiss her - right on the lips. It's hard not to be turned on by my baby sister, especially when she's all chubby and painted golden and tastes like caramel on your tongue.

 _ ***Eleanor's POV***_

Sitting on Jeanette's lap, I almost felt like a big baby, ready to be bounced and fed. But with her sweet, soft cooch rubbing against mine, I was able to steal a couple of kisses, licking her up and down her face and neck while she returned the favour.

And that wasn't the only tongue action going on here! It was difficult not to stop myself - or even Jean for that matter - from squealing and gasping as our precious pink poodle got to slurping away at the mess that now stuck to my thighs and Jean's. We were almost stuck together, with the boys' jizz and our love juices mingling like glue on our skin. I slipped a finger playfully over my cooch and Jean's, rubbing them both at the same time - Gosh, it's so wet~

Then I felt Britt's teeth gently nip on my finger as she took it in her mouth and sucked on it for a moment. "Ohh… P-please clean us, Princess…"

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

Just a few minutes ago, I was the one begging. My, how the tables have turned!

I looked up at my sisters, grinning as I shook my rump side to side. "Woof, woof~!" I let go of Ellie's finger and grabbed her butt instead. If I lifted it up just right, I could get more access to both my sisters' leaking slits. And dang, were they a treat! I was a hungry dog, and I swiped my tongue noisily over their clits, letting my drool mix with the juices.

"I wouldn't mind a little extra mess," I grinned. Their moist, pink clits were ripe for the taking, and now I was licking at them both while rubbing them together. Man, I love it when my sisters squeal out loud!

Meanwhile, I could see Alvin was going to town on his brothers. Once he was done sucking on Theo, he moved downwards to attack the balls, slathering them in his warm spit. And he's got a paw strumming up and down Simon's cock, with all that jizz coating his hands. Maybe it does help to be a guitarist, because his fingers were at it like magic. Now our Dally's singing a tune of his own with his moans! And what a load he's shooting – even Alvin was using all that pre as a lube, pumping more and more out of him.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

"A-Alv… Fido, wait, I'm gonna cum again!" Theo squeaked out, his back arching off of the couch. His paw moved instinctively, grabbing hold of Alvin's head against his will. "Let it out~ Good doggies get rewards." Alvin said, letting out a "Grrr" as he gently bit down on Theo's sac to tug it with his teeth.

Not long after, Theo was howling out loud, his cock throbbing free as he began unloading himself once more, his cum landing in Alvin's hair and on his face. With him satisfied, Alvin licked his tip clean, then moved to Simon, releasing his length as he began making out with his cock, locking his lips around the head and letting his tongue dart out again and again. Luckily, Simon was a little closer, his body trembling as he bucked his hips to Alvin's mouth. "Gah… C'mon, Fido… Lick it hard for me~"

Alvin pulled back, a grin on his face. "I have one last favor. And you're gonna love what I have in store~" He says, dragging his tongue slowly along Simon's underside, starting at the base and moving on up. Once he reached the top, he yelped as he felt Simon's cum shooting against his chin and his chest. "Gah! Warn me next time you're gonna burst!"

Simon groaned, slumping down in his seat as Alvin went to cleaning him again. "Nngh… You're a very good boy…" He managed to say.

"Awwh, glad to see you two enjoying yourselves~" Brittany cooed, her eyes trained on Simon and Theo's shafts, watching hem as they fell, soft, floppy and limp. She focused herself on her sisters again, though all she could see now was Eleanor's huge butt jiggling. Brittany continued to flick her tongue out, jabbing the tip against Jeanette's clit, wiggling it around to until the cocker spaniel was fighting back a squeal.

"B-Brittany, no, I'm gonna- Aaahh!" Jeanette tensed up, hugging Eleanor tightly as she hit her climax, her whole body quaking and trembling as she unloaded her sticky sweet juice all over Brittany's face, causing the poodle to lick her face clean before tending to her slit.

"Mmm… Now just you, Goldie~" Brittany murred, grabbing Eleanor's big butt and rolling her over. Eleanor whimpered for a moment, trying to squirm away before letting out a moan. Brittany had started sucking on her little clit, moving a paw up to play with her nipples.

Ellie's eyes closed slowly, relaxing against Jeanette's sweaty body. "Ooohhh yes… Right there, Princess…" she pants, biting her lip softly as she holds on to Brittany's head, her cunny quivering lightly as Brittany's tongue rasped along the outer folds, cleaning away the smooth, sticky juice, each lick making the paint smear as well as draw her orgasm closer.

Too bad she couldn't hold it.

"Nngh! Princess, I'm cumming!" Eleanor moaned out, hiding her face behind her paws as she wrapped her legs around Brittany's head. Her orgasm hit like a truck, her whole body locking up instantly as her cum burst out of her harshly, splattering on the pink poodle's open mouth before quickly reducing to a weak dribble. Ellie's eyes rolled back as she collapsed, panting heavily while Brittany cleaned her happily, audibly gulping down all the cum.

By the time all six of them were fully pleasured and satisfied, they were sitting on the couch – one big huddle of a sweaty, panting mess.

Alvin, still a feisty pup, had a bit of energy as he happily nuzzled his brothers' lengths with his nose. Brittany was snuggling with her sisters, close to dozing off. Both of them resembled a hybrid of chipmunk and canine – their faces, now recognizable, were licked clean of paint and jizz, but the rest of their bodies were still covered in makeup, looking like their respective dog counterpart.

"Mmm… Thanks for calling us over, Britt," said Ellie, giving her big sister a kiss on the cheek. "We haven't had this much fun since the jungle cat episode, did we, Jean?"

"I think we probably put a lot of real dogs to shame," blushed the usually quiet Jeanette. She curled one of her hair-loopies back, making Brittany giggle as she licked the poodle's nose.

"Well, you still have Fido here to thank," smirked Brittany, pointing to Alvin. He waved her off.

"Meh. It was all Simon's idea. But yeah, I'm glad my brother the genius suggested it. Dang, I say we really ought to do this more often!"

Simon nodded his head, looking over to Theodore. "I'll say. Especially since Theo here makes a great dom." He comments, rubbing along Theo's belly.

"Hehe, aww shucks, Si." Theodore laughs, pawing at his hand. "It was weird! I usually don't give orders. But it was pretty fun too."

Brittany sighed as she admired her body's paintwork, nodding in agreement. "Yeah… It was pretty fun! It's too bad we have to wash all this off. I mean, imagine Dave coming back from work and seeing us like this."

Everyone burst out laughing. It took a while for them to calm down, before Theo was the first to break the silence. "Soo… what happens now?"

They all turned to look at Alvin, who had a sly grin on his face.

"Who's up for another round?"

~The End~

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hot dang. :P Well, it took over a year, but there you have it. I do hope you all enjoyed me and Wind's project. Cuz if you did, there just might be a little extra in the making.**_

 _ **But for now, thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
